Scintilla
by Milk40
Summary: Traduction de Scintilla de GothicTemptress. La température de nos vies est d'abord influencée par de petites étincelles. Si elles sont allumées, nourries et encouragées, sait-on quels incendies elles pourraient engendrer? L'histoire d'un amour passionné qui prendra des années à se développer, avec pour toile de fond l'activisme humanitaire et l'exploration de l'actualité mondiale.
1. Chapter 1

**J'entreprends aujourd'hui la traduction de **_**Scintilla**_**, une histoire que j'ai lue l'hiver dernier quand son auteure, GothicTemptress, m'a contactée pour traduire son œuvre. Comme cette fic m'a beaucoup plu, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde avant de décider de la traduire. **

**Bien entendu, les personnages de la saga Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Si vous décidez de me suivre dans cette nouvelle traduction, j'aimerais préciser que la version originale de **_**Scintilla**_** a été terminée en décembre 2011, et que c'est une histoire de 42 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**La température de nos vies est d'abord influencée par de petites étincelles. Si elles sont allumées, entretenues et encouragées, elles pourraient bien se transformer en incendies… Une histoire d'amour ayant pour toile de fond les activités humanitaires et l'exploration de l'actualité mondiale. **

**Scintilla**

**Prologue**

**Mai 2001**

« M. Cullen, c'est à vous. »

Edward se leva et passa devant M. Spratt pour aller sur le podium. Il n'aimait pas faire de discours, et il était heureux que celui-ci soit le dernier de sa carrière universitaire. Il allait obtenir son diplôme dans quelques semaines. Il était soulagé d'être bientôt débarrassé de cette ultime allocution qui était nécessaire à l'obtention de ce dernier.

Il redressa le dos et les épaules, et parcourut l'auditorium du regard.

« L'été dernier, je suis allé rendre visite à mes parents avant d'entreprendre mon stage à l'Agence de Protection de l'Environnement de l'État de Washington. J'étais assis dans la cour arrière pour profiter d'un moment de détente, quand j'ai entendu un énorme fracas provenant du côté de la maison. Je craignais que ce soit un ours, alors je suis prudemment allé jeter un coup d'œil à l'angle de la maison.

Ce n'était pas un ours, mais plutôt une gamine de douze ans que ma sœur gardait. Elle avait vidé nos poubelles et en extrayait tout ce qui avait un couvercle à vis ou un bouchon. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait, et elle m'a dit ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école à propos du danger que les bagues en plastique des bouteilles posaient pour la faune, en particulier pour les dauphins. Elle m'a expliqué que lorsque nous laissons les anneaux intacts après avoir dévissé les capsules des bouteilles, ils peuvent se retrouver dans l'océan. Elle m'a dit que les dauphins jouent avec ces anneaux, et que plusieurs sont morts parce que les anneaux glissent sur leur nez, les empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Elle a dit que les bouteilles plus grosses, comme les gallons de lait*, avaient la taille qui menaçait le plus les dauphins parce qu'elles sont assez volumineuses pour s'ajuster autour du museau et le garder fermé.

Ses efforts m'ont d'abord fait rire un peu, mais ensuite j'ai décidé de l'aider. J'ai réalisé que bien que le travail qu'elle accomplissait pouvait sembler modeste, c'était un début. J'étais en présence d'une jeune fille qui essayait de faire une différence à sa façon. Elle en savait assez pour commencer dans son voisinage. N'importe quelle pré-adolescente normale aurait été obnubilée par le shopping ou les derniers potins, mais pas elle. Elle était là, à fouiller dans les poubelles, coupant les anneaux avec une paire de ciseaux de sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas constituer une menace pour nos amis dans la mer. Nous étions sales à force de trier les ordures, et nous avons commencé à discuter du contenu de nos poubelles. Elle était beaucoup plus lucide que la moyenne des filles de son âge.

Ma sœur s'est jointe à nous, puis ma mère, toutes les deux intriguées par ce que nous étions en train de faire. Bientôt, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés avec une paire de ciseaux dans les mains, à couper les anneaux. Elle nous montrait les boîtes de conserve pour que nous puissions regarder les ingrédients. Elle nous a expliqué comment les pays européens interdisent certains produits parce qu'ils posent un risque pour la santé, alors que la FDA** autorise toujours l'utilisation de ces mêmes produits dans _nos_ aliments. Elle a demandé à ma mère à plusieurs reprises si elle comparait les étiquettes, pour choisir les produits fabriqués aux Etats-Unis avant d'acheter un produit fabriqué dans un autre pays… Nous avons tous commencé à nous demander si cette petite voisine avait réellement besoin d'une baby-sitter. Elle nous dictait des moyens faciles pour devenir des consommateurs avertis, et elle n'était même pas encore assez vieille pour conduire.

Elle m'a fait me poser la question suivante : dans quel monde vivons-nous pour ne pas être davantage motivés à faire ces petites actions pendant que nous le pouvons ? Pourquoi tant d'entre nous deviennent-ils si passifs ?

Les humains ont tendance à se définir de manière restrictive. Souvent nous ne voyons pas la forêt derrière l'arbre, ce qui nous amène à accepter ce qui est, mais pas ce qui pourrait être. Nous ignorons notre potentiel, parce que le rechercher pourrait s'avérer laborieux.

Nous tournons souvent en rond, parce que nous ne voyons pas la direction indiquée par la 'boussole' de notre cœur. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont perdus ou sentent qu'ils s'en vont à la dérive. Nous optons pour la voie la plus facile, évitant ce qui pourrait nous brûler. Cette crainte empêche les progrès et la croissance, et nos âmes commencent à sommeiller, car il est facile de devenir complaisants lorsque nous ne sommes pas mis au défi… lorsque notre flamme intérieure est atténuée. Notre muscle moral est à l'image de notre système musculaire… Il est seulement renforcé lorsqu'il est utilisé.

J'ose dire que très peu d'entre nous utilisent ce muscle moral autant que nous ne le _devrions_.

Pourtant de nouvelles idées jaillissent comme l'eau d'une source, un déferlement de notions qui coulent facilement, formant des idées plus abouties, donnant naissance à des concepts novateurs et à de nouvelles arborescences qui fusionnent au plus profond de nos esprits. Ces notions peuvent se changer en feu liquide, dévorant les contours de nos décisions en déferlant comme un torrent, recouvrant les choix et les désirs des autres aussi bien que les nôtres. Nos étincelles laissent des marques sur les autres, où le devoir, la créativité, l'innovation et l'effort des générations futures engendrent la création.

Le dernier travail exigé dans cette classe était de faire un discours à propos de quelque chose qui, nous l'espérons, influencera les décisions auxquelles nous aurons à faire face dans l'avenir. Je me suis rendu compte que la réponse était plus simple que je ne l'avais d'abord cru, quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire que d'additionner le silex de l'inspiration à l'acier de notre détermination. Il suffit d'une petite étincelle pour embraser de plus grandes révélations, continuellement, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur intérieure se propage vers l'extérieur, dans le monde. Le prolongement de notre étincelle intérieure a des répercussions durables sur les autres. Cela peut les réchauffer pendant un certain temps, ou même inspirer la création de nouvelles étincelles. Quelques étincelles peuvent disparaître, tandis que d'autres forgeront l'accomplissement énergique et stupéfiant d'un brasier vigoureux qui persistera.

**Parva scintilla saepe magnam flamam excitat.**

Une petite étincelle déclenche souvent une grande flamme. Allons-nous nous en souvenir lorsque nous prendrons les décisions qui façonneront notre avenir ? Si nous allumons, entretenons et encourageons les étincelles, quels incendies pouvons-nous inspirer ? »

*** Aux Etats-Unis, le lait, par exemple, se vend au gallon dans de grosses bouteilles en plastique de forme vaguement carré.**

**** Food and Drug Administration**

**Un merci tout spécial à mlca66 pour l'aide immense apportée au cours de la traduction de ce chapitre.**

**À très bientôt**

**Milk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure GothicTemptress : tous les personnages que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Les autres appartiennent aux livres d'histoire. Il y en a même qui sont en prison après s'être fait taper sur les doigts publiquement. Quoi ? Une fille a le droit de rêver… Je ne fais que m'amuser avec tous ces personnages. Les événements dans cette histoire sont librement inspirés de faits réels que les lecteurs reconnaîtront facilement, mais je me suis permis une certaine liberté avec la chronologie de ces faits. **

**Quant à moi, Milk40, la traductrice de cette histoire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2 : L'Étoile de la mort (Death Star)**

**Juillet 2004 **

Il marchait lentement le long de la plage, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans le sable, ses cheveux brillant dans la lumière du soleil levant. Ses yeux dissimulés derrière ses lunettes aviateur contemplaient l'étendue du magnifique panorama devant lui.

Il aurait dû y avoir beaucoup de gens en train d'admirer le lever du soleil sur l'océan en ce beau matin d'été.

Il n'y avait personne, et il était reconnaissant pour cette solitude.

Sa main gauche laissa tomber ses sandales tandis que de sa main droite il retirait ses lunettes de soleil. Son regard se fixa sur une zone de sable plus loin devant lui.

Il se retrouva à l'endroit qui avait attiré son attention en trois enjambées. Il s'agenouilla, et de ses doigts tremblants il creusa le sable en profondeur, entraînant vers la surface la grosse masse brune et visqueuse de goudron qui n'aurait pas dû être là. On leur avait dit que la marée noire ne se retrouverait PAS là, que c'était une impossibilité.

Mais il en tenait la preuve dans ses mains et la voyait très clairement.

_Foutus sacs à merde qui mentent comme des arracheurs de dents, tous autant qu'ils sont._

Il lança la masse gluante dans le sable et essuya le résidu noir collant sur son short kaki immaculé. Le fait que son short couleur sable puisse servir de métaphore pour la plage ne lui échappa pas. Il sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge, la colère faisant trembler son corps avec l'adrénaline.

Il essaya de reporter son attention sur les eaux turquoise au loin, dans l'espoir de calmer sa colère extrême. C'est à ce moment que trois dauphins sautèrent en l'air, juste au-delà du récif parallèle à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Sa colère se changea en désespoir quand leur peau parfaite et lumineuse brilla au soleil.

Il s'empressa de fouiller dans sa poche et d'en sortir son téléphone portable, prenant une photo le la masse dégoûtante qui polluait le sable devant lui. Il commença à composer furieusement, envoyant le message photo à différents numéros et comptes e-mail. Puis il composa un autre numéro, amenant brutalement le téléphone à son oreille.

Les dauphins avaient disparu sous la surface de l'eau. Il sentit son contrôle disparaître lui aussi. Sa voix coupa l'air paisible et humide quand on répondit à son appel.

« Alex, c'est Edward Cullen, de la division Raffinage et Marketing. Il s'agit d'une affaire urgente et je vais rester en ligne aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je dois m'entretenir avec M. Hayward tout de suite. »

On lui dit de ne pas quitter et il resta immobile, forcé d'écouter Debussy en attendant d'être mis en communication avec la personne demandée.

Il ne voudrait plus jamais écouter Clair de Lune, aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

La voix qui le salua était bourrue et tendue.

« Edward. »

« Tony, as-tu ouvert ton courriel dans les cinq dernières minutes ? »

Il entendit taper lourdement sur le clavier à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je viens de l'ouvrir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Mobile ? N'étais-tu pas censé être dans les Keys pour le mariage de ta sœur ? Les plages ont été contaminées en Alabama, et on a des gens là-bas en train de s'occuper de la situation. Iain Conn discute avec les gens des relations publiques en ce moment même. »

La bile monta encore plus haut dans la gorge d'Edward et il la ravala plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir s'exprimer.

« Je suis sur la putain de plage de Smathers Beach, à KEY WEST ! Du côté de l'océan ! Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous avez omis de nous dire ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Edward. Il est impossible que ces boulettes de pétrole puissent avoir atteint l'océan Atlantique dans le court laps de temps depuis… »

« _Votre_ ridicule est maintenant devenu _notre pire cauchemar_. Ce serait une impossibilité si le volume que vous avez signalé s'être écoulé de la source était exact. Le volume nécessaire pour permettre aux boulettes de pétrole d'atteindre l'océan Atlantique… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de poursuivre. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne nous avez pas encore divulgué, Tony ? »

« Ça pourrait être le panache, Edward. Je vais… »

« Toi et tous les autres avez nié l'existence des panaches. Es-tu en train de me dire qu'ils existent maintenant ? »

« À titre confidentiel, Edward, je peux… »

« Je ne peux pas, en toute bonne foi, continuer à opérer sous le couvert de la tromperie si c'est ce qui est en train de se produire, Tony. JE NE VAIS PAS… »

« Edward, je peux éclaircir la situation pour toi et pour les autres de la Division Raffinage et Marketing de BP dans les prochaines semaines. Quand tu rentreras au siège social, on réunira l'équipe… »

« C'est déjà clair pour moi ! Bombarder la presse avec des exclusivités pour s'assurer qu'ils appellent ça une fuite, et non pas un déversement de pétrole ou la pire catastrophe écologique de l'histoire ! Des panaches alors qu'ils ne devraient pas exister ! Des campagnes de relations publiques pour minimiser le volume et le terrible impact du nombre sans précédent d'animaux morts qui s'échouent sur les côtes. Tu oublies que j'ai travaillé en étroite collaboration sur la conception du revêtement créé par Halliburton pour le fonctionnement de la plateforme pétrolière Deepwater Horizon dans le Golfe. Le méthane n'aurait jamais dû s'échapper de la colonne de forage. Cette quantité de gaz naturel n'aurait pas dû s'accumuler dans les conduits d'évacuation. Cet enchaînement d'événements n'aurait jamais dû se produire, et maintenant que j'apprends qu'il y a des panaches alors qu'on m'a menti à maintes reprises… Je démissionne, et je m'attends à ce que d'autres m'emboîtent bientôt le pas ! _Tu _veux peut-être te réapproprier ta vie, mais je vois à présent que tu pourrais ne pas mériter ce luxe ! Je sais que l'équipe de Bush est allée renifler. Je les contacterai dès que j'aurai assimilé l'ampleur de la duperie ! Tu peux en être certain ! »

Il mit abruptement fin à l'appel, s'effondrant à genoux sur le sable, la tête baissée. Ses doigts tremblant agrippèrent ses cheveux dans une poigne mortelle, et son cou se tendit sous la force de sa traction.

Ses larmes rencontrèrent le sable en une suite de petits bruits sourds. Il les regarda saturer les grains, son esprit vacillant sous l'envergure de ce que cette plaque de pétrole devant lui pourrait signifier pour l'environnement.

Pour l'humanité.

La douce voix féminine appelant son nom l'alerta qu'il n'était plus seul. Il leva la tête, ses yeux rouges et son visage maculé de larmes accueillant la femme qui se tenait maintenant devant lui.

« Alice, ne devrais-tu pas être au lit avec ton époux ? C'est le premier jour de ta lune de miel… »

« J'avais juste envie de saluer le lever du soleil pour mon premier matin en tant que femme mariée. Et toi ? »

« C'est grave, Alice. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sable à côté de lui et retira ses lunettes de soleil, les faisant glisser dans ses cheveux noirs hérissés.

« Qu'est-ce qui est grave, grand frère ? Est-ce que cette garce d'ex-petite amie t'a contacté ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Il indiqua la zone de sable devant eux et elle se tourna pour regarder dans cette direction.

« Qu'est-ce que C'EST ? »

« Un truc qui ne devrait pas être là… »

« Tu veux dire… »

Il resta assis là en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, pesant sa réponse avec précaution.

« Oui. »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler de nouveau sur son visage, et bientôt Alice aussi se mit à pleurer.

« Je viens de démissionner. »

Elle sursauta dans le sable, positionnant rapidement son corps pour être carrément face au sien, ses pieds envoyant du sable en se déplaçant.

« Quoi ? »

« Ils ont menti à tout le monde, et je suis sûr que beaucoup de membres du Conseil d'Administration ne connaissent pas l'ampleur de ces mensonges. Il y aura un exode massif de Halliburton et BP, j'en suis convaincu. J'aimerais croire que je suis seulement le premier… »

« Edward, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était aussi sérieux que ça ! »

« C'est ce qui me dégoûte. Si je n'avais pas été ici pour ton mariage, que je n'avais pas marché sur cette plage et vu ça de mes propres yeux, j'aurais pu continuer à écouter ceux qui ont fait une priorité de minimiser tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'explosion sur la plate-forme. »

« C'est le destin qui a fait que tu sois ici, alors. Que vas-tu faire avec cette opportunité ? »

« Je pense que je vais devoir aller à Washington D.C… »

« Le Président ? »

« S'il accepte de parler avec moi, ou quiconque voudra m'écouter. »

« Et après ça, Edward ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je songeais que je vais probablement devoir me trouver un avocat, juste au cas où. Et ensuite peut-être que j'attendrai la fin de la tempête à Forks. Je suis un paria depuis que cette situation dévastatrice a commencé, et puisque la maison est tellement isolée là-bas, je pense que les gens vont me laisser tranquille. »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Sulpicia t'ait giflé pour avoir 'tué l'océan' hier soir sur la piste de danse. Elle était tellement bourrée ! Aro était en colère contre elle et il s'est excusé abondamment après que tu sois parti en coup de vent. »

« Je suis habitué à ça, malheureusement. Quels que soient les amis que je croyais avoir, ils ont quitté le navire dès que le temps s'est assombri. À l'exception de ma famille proche, Dieu merci. »

« Eh bien, tu vas toujours m'avoir, grand frère. Je pense qu'en temps voulu, les gens vont réaliser que tu n'étais qu'une abeille ouvrière sur l'Étoile de la mort… que tu n'avais aucun contrôle sur ce qui s'est passé après. »

« C'est ce qui est effrayant. Qui sait si BP n'a pas dissimulé autre chose ? Et avaient-ils plus de contrôle que nous ne le savions ? »

« Que les pouvoirs en place en décident, Edward. Essaye d'être plus indulgent envers toi-même. Le fait que tu aies démissionné devrait compter pour quelque chose. Et que tu aies l'intention de divulguer ce que tu sais maintenant… »

« Ça ne me fait pas me sentir mieux à propos de tout ça. »

« Mais il ne s'agit pas de se sentir mieux. Il s'agit de faire ce qui est _juste. _Le meilleur découlera de ça, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Et nous savons que tu ne te trompes jamais. »

« Tu as raison encore une fois. Alors maintenant dis-moi, est-ce que tu as un costard pour toutes ces réunions importantes à Washington ? »

« J'ai le costume que j'ai porté à ton mariage. C'était censé être mes premières vraies vacances en trois ans, alors je n'ai pas apporté beaucoup de bagages. »

« Ce pantalon fera l'affaire, et les chaussures aussi. Jasper a quelques vestons et cravates plus formels que tu peux lui emprunter. Allons faire ta valise pour rencontrer le Président ! »

« Alice, avant de partir, je vais avoir besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Il regarda autour d'eux, veillant à ce que personne ne les ait rejoints à proximité pour admirer le lever du soleil.

« J'ai une clé USB dans ma valise. J'ai téléchargé une énorme quantité de nouveaux documents que j'avais prévu de passer en revue quand j'aurais une pause après ton mariage. Je peux te garantir que si j'essaye de me connecter à mon ordinateur de travail à distance dorénavant… »

« Tu penses qu'on va t'en bloquer l'accès si vite ? »

Il hocha la tête en réponse.

« Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. »

« Prends cette clé USB avec toi et imprime tous les documents. Je pourrais… _avoir besoin_ de ces documents. »

« Je sens que ça pourrait être le cas, en effet. Quelqu'un à Washington doit déjà être au courant. Je ne suis pas sûre que le fait que tu y ailles améliorera les choses, malheureusement. Je vais imprimer les documents en plusieurs exemplaires et les mettre dans différents endroits. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut. »

« Je pense qu'ils vont vouloir parler avec moi simplement pour découvrir combien j'en sais sur toute l'affaire. Je doute que je leur fournirai des informations qu'ils n'ont pas déjà. Je sais que je pourrais saboter ma carrière, mais au moins je serai capable de vivre avec moi-même pour avoir essayé de faire ce qui est moralement juste. »

Alice acquiesça en réponse, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon d'eau calme pour regarder le lever du soleil. Elle sursauta quand des dauphins fendirent la surface de l'eau près de la plage. Elle pointa immédiatement dans leur direction.

« Regarde ! »

Elle émit un petit rire et se tourna vers Edward.

« Je n'oublierai jamais la fois où tu avais fouillé dans les ordures avec Bella. Chaque fois que je vois des dauphins, je repense au désordre que nous avions fait sur le côté de la maison, et combien de temps il nous avait fallu pour tout nettoyer. »

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage d'Edward.

« Je l'avais invitée, mais le Chef a dit qu'elle est déprimée depuis quelques temps. Sa mère lui manque, et il n'est pas à la maison la majeure partie du temps en raison de son horaire de travail, alors elle reste toute seule. Je vais laisser le Chef Swan te donner les détails. Peut-être que tu pourrais passer lui rendre visite lorsque tu retourneras à Forks ? Elle t'a toujours admiré, Edward. Un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien. »

Pour toute réponse il hocha la tête.

« Allez. Il faut emballer tes affaires et te préparer pour la cause de ta vie. »

**ooo**

Edward était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir rigide dans une salle de conférence à l'intérieur des bureaux de l'Agence de Protection de l'Environnement dans la capitale. Les hommes réunis autour de lui lui souriaient d'un air méprisant pendant qu'il parlait.

« Le 2-butoxyéthanol a causé des problèmes chez les travailleurs humanitaires au cours de l'opération nettoyage après le déversement de l'Exxon Valdez, et maintenant ils dispersent ce solvant dans le golfe ? La bioaccumulation dans la faune pourrait être mortelle ! »

Il regarda les hommes rassemblés devant lui, en état de choc.

« Ce produit est interdit au Royaume-Uni, alors pourquoi diable son usage est-il autorisé sur les ressources américaines ? Mélanger des agents dispersants avec le pétrole brut va rendre tout le monde encore plus malade ! Nous savons déjà ce que les hydrocarbures poly-aromatiques peuvent faire aux gens qui les respirent ! Est-ce votre objectif ? Tuer ? Quand est-ce que le forage va recommencer ? J'avais l'impression que ce ne serait pas de sitôt et pourtant, d'après ce que vous me dites, ça pourrait être n'importe quel jour ! »

L'homme en complet gris sourit et prit la parole.

« La commission d'examen de la sécurité au sein du Département de l'Intérieur va fournir les recommandations pour mener les activités de forage dans le Golfe à partir de maintenant… »

Edward demeura bouche bée sous le coup de la surprise. Sa voix monta avec sa colère.

« Qui a fait pression pour que cette commission d'examen ait lieu ? Halliburton ? BP ? Hyundai ? Transocean ? Sont-ils tous venus ici sucer vos bites ? »

Les hommes en complets ricanèrent en réponse, celui vêtu de gris agrippant le rebord devant lui, ses jointures blanches visibles à travers la grande table de conférence.

« Je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire sortir de nos locaux, M. Cullen. »

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin. Je m'en vais de ce pas. »

Il se leva et commença à ramasser ses affaires.

« Avant de vous éclipser, vous feriez mieux de tenir compte de ma mise en garde. Vos futures tentatives de faire du tapage ne vous rapporteront rien. Il y a trop en jeu pour laisser les choses évoluer comme vous le souhaiteriez. Pensez à vous… à votre famille. »

Edward savait qu'une menace de cette ampleur n'était pas quelque chose à balayer du revers de la main. Il claqua la porte de la salle de conférence et se précipita à l'extérieur du building, son esprit réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire après avoir soudainement été réduit au silence par la menace. Il savait que quatre de ses collègues avaient démissionné suite à sa propre démission, et il était convaincu que d'autres allaient en faire autant. Maintenant il était également convaincu qu'ils allaient tous recevoir la même mise en garde.

Il s'engouffra dans un taxi et composa le numéro d'Alice.

« Edward. »

« Il est dangereux d'avoir raison quand le gouvernement a tort. »

Sa voix se brisa sous le choc de la conversation qui venait de s'achever.

« Voltaire ? Ça s'est si mal passé ? »

« As-tu été en mesure d'imprimer ce dont nous avons discuté ? »

« Oh oui. Mon Dieu, tu as pas mal d'informations intéressantes là-dedans. »

« Fais-moi une fleur, Alice. Rends-toi chez moi et prends mon ordinateur portable. Mets-le dans un endroit sûr. Je sens que je pourrais avoir des _visiteurs _dans un avenir proche. Il y a des documents supplémentaires à ce sujet aussi, mais je vais avoir besoin de mettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Ils ont mentionné ma famille, Alice. Tu voudras peut-être examiner les choses que tu as dans ta propre maison. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ici, Edward ? Ils vont vouloir me déposséder de mes Manolo Blahnik et de mes robes de designers ? »

Il se mit à rire, sa voix de plus en plus forte.

« C'était une bande de salauds rampants! C'est juste que… s'il y a quelque chose qui est vraiment important pour toi… trouve un bon endroit pour le cacher, d'accord ? »

« Très bien, mais je parie qu'ils vont te laisser tranquille aussi longtemps que tu garderas ton clapet fermé. »

« Ouais, _motus et bouche cousue_… »

Elle éclata de rire en réponse.

« Eh ben dis donc, ça va être tellement amusant. Je peux entendre les engrenages dans ton esprit se mettre en marche maintenant. Reviens ici et nous discuterons de l'ampleur de ce _silence_ que tu dois garder. »

**Dans Scintilla, Edward est né le 20 juin 1977, et Bella est née le 13 septembre 1987. L'auteure a donc gardé les mêmes dates d'anniversaire de naissance que dans les livres, en changeant seulement l'année de naissance d'Edward.**

**Joyeux temps des fêtes, et à bientôt (dans une semaine)**

**Milk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure : les événements dans cette histoire sont basés sur des faits réels que les lecteurs reconnaîtront facilement, mais je me suis permis une certaine liberté avec la chronologie de ces faits. Des événements tragiques peuvent se produire à tout moment et en tout lieu. Ce qui importe le plus, c'est comment nous sommes en mesure de gérer ces événements.**

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et la traductrice de **_**Scintilla**_** est Milk40.**

_**« Tirez le meilleur parti de vos regrets. N'étouffez jamais votre chagrin, mais choyez-le jusqu'à ce qu'il offre un intérêt distinct et intégral. Regretter profondément, c'est vivre à nouveau. » **__Henry David Thoreau_

**Chapitre 3 : Puzzle (Jigsaw)**

**Juillet 2004**

Edward sépara les documents en trois piles et les mit dans des enveloppes qu'il tendit à Jasper tout en parlant.

« Celle-là est pour Anderson Cooper à CNN. Il enquête depuis le déversement, et je pense qu'il serait le plus disposé à inciter la colère du gouvernement. »

Jasper hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Celle-là est pour Larry Schweiger à la Fédération Nationale de la Faune. Il risque d'avoir l'écume à la bouche quand il va lire ça. Et celle-là… »

Il glissa la dernière enveloppe sur la table.

« … ira à Stuart Smith à La Nouvelle-Orléans. Il est l'avocat qui représente l'Association des Pêcheurs Commerciaux Unis et le Réseau d'Action Environnementale Louisianais. Qu'_il _utilise cette information pour aider ceux dont les moyens de subsistance ont été affectés. »

« Je pense qu'il est sage que tu fasses ceci sous le couvert de l'anonymat, Edward. Tant de gens ont quitté BP, et avec tous les entrepreneurs impliqués, il sera impossible d'identifier _qui _a révélé _quoi._ »

« Fais-moi une faveur et envoie la copie destinée à Anderson Cooper quelques jours avant d'envoyer les autres. D'après les documents internes sur la clé USB, BP craignait qu'il ne découvre quelque chose très bientôt. Faisons en sorte qu'ils pensent qu'il a tout découvert par lui-même. Il avait déjà toutes les pièces du puzzle, je ne fais que l'aider à les mettre ensemble. Je pars au Zimbabwe demain matin pour travailler avec Habitat pour l'humanité pendant quelques mois, peut-être plus. »

« À ce propos, je voulais que tu saches qu'Alice a envoyé un communiqué de presse aux stations de nouvelles et aux journaux locaux pour expliquer que tu as démissionné de ton poste de haut niveau chez BP à cause de la mauvaise gestion de la crise du Golfe, et que tu redirigeais tes efforts avec Esmée pour fonder une nouvelle banque alimentaire pour la région de Forks. »

« Quand est-ce que cette nouvelle va être annoncée ? »

« Elle sera mentionnée demain matin dans le Seattle Times et le Peninsula Daily News. »

« Génial. Je serai sur mon vol pour l'Afrique, et toute interview devra avoir lieu à mon retour, après que la tempête de merde qui menace d'éclater chez BP se soit apaisée. Ce sera plus sûr pour vous tous si je ne suis pas ici de toute façon. Sans _leur _cible sur le continent, j'espère qu'ils vous laisseront tranquilles. Alice pense vraiment à tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le grand sourire de Jasper montrait la fierté qu'il éprouvait envers sa femme.

« Jasper, j'aurais dû… j'aurais dû me concentrer depuis le début sur mes objectifs les plus importants, sur les efforts humanitaires. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais _eu besoin_ de cet emploi chez BP, ou du salaire. Je pensais que je pouvais faire une différence tangible dans leurs opérations d'ingénierie. Je pensais que si je travaillais de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, pour inspirer un changement… Mais quand je me suis rendu compte que leurs normes internes ne correspondraient peut-être jamais aux _miennes_, et puis le fait d'apprendre qu'on m'avait menti, qu'on avait menti à _tout le monde_… Je regrette de ne pas avoir écouté mon cœur quand j'ai réalisé que ma tentative de faire une différence pourrait être de peu d'importance. Je regrette tellement de choses… »

« Edward, ne regrette _rien_. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais avec les meilleures intentions. Tu contribues à changer les choses maintenant, et c'est _ça _qui importe. Au final, c'est toujours ce que nous faisons après être tombé qui importe. Tout est dans _la façon_ dont nous nous relevons après une chute. »

**ooo**

Il frappa doucement à quelques reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un mouvement derrière la porte. Quand il vit l'intérieur de sa chambre, il remarqua les livres éparpillés sur son lit.

« Tu étudies à cette heure, Bells ? C'est dimanche matin, et en plus ce sont les vacances d'été. Les adolescents ne sont-ils pas censés dormir jusqu'à midi ? »

« Pas _cette _adolescente. Je me prépare pour les cours du programme de placement avancé. Quoi de neuf, papa ? »

Il lui tendit les journaux, un sourire évident derrière ses épaisses moustaches.

« Il faut que tu lises ça. Je savais que les gens lui donnaient injustement une mauvaise réputation. »

« Tu parles de qui ? »

« D'Edward Cullen. »

Elle s'empara vivement des journaux dans ses mains et les ouvrit, les parcourant rapidement.

« En page trois du Times et en page deux du Daily. Tu veux un petit déjeuner ? »

« Je vais descendre boire un café dans quelques minutes. »

Elle s'assit sur son lit et commença à lire. Elle rougit à la vue de la photo du bel homme qui accompagnait l'article. Elle avait réalisé à un âge précoce qu'Edward était un adolescent séduisant… En tant qu'adulte, il était incroyablement beau, le plus bel homme qu'elle avait jamais vu. Elle continua de regarder la photo pendant de longues minutes après avoir lu les articles.

**ooo**

Le reste de Forks fut bientôt en effervescence en raison de la nouvelle. Au fil des jours, Esmée et Carlisle se mirent à recevoir des éloges sur les actions et l'intégrité de leur fils. Certains offrirent de faire du bénévolat à la banque alimentaire, et beaucoup plus encore offrirent des dons. La générosité montrée par les habitants de Forks s'étendit à d'autres organismes de bienfaisance œuvrant pour diverses causes.

La communauté avait un cœur qui commençait à prendre forme.

**ooo**

**Février 2005**

« Alice, quel genre de tartes devrais-je faire pour l'inauguration officielle de la banque alimentaire ? »

« La tarte aux cerises est la préférée d'Edward, et comme il a atterri hier soir, je suis sûre qu'il appréciera d'en avoir un morceau, Bella ! »

« Il est rentré du Zimbabwe ? »

« Ouaip, il ne raterait l'inauguration pour rien au monde. Il est tellement mince. Il a besoin d'être nourri, et je pense que tes tartes feront très bien l'affaire ! »

« Je vais aller au magasin tout de suite chercher la garniture aux cerises. As-tu besoin d'autre chose pendant que je serai là ? »

« Non. Tu sembles… plus heureuse, Bella. »

« Une semaine elle me manque vraiment, et la suivante j'y pense moins… mais c'est difficile de ne pas y penser avec l'anniversaire de sa mort la semaine prochaine. Dix ans, et je déteste toujours son cancer. Je passe par des phases… »

« … Je pense que cela se produit chez les gens qui pleurent la perte d'un être cher. Je sais que ta mère serait très heureuse de te voir travailler si fort à l'école, et passer tellement de temps à donner aux autres. Tu es en train de devenir une jeune femme très généreuse et déterminée. Je suis fière de toi, et je sais que ta mère le serait aussi. »

« Assez d'épanchement, Alice, je vais finir par pleurer. J'ai des tartes à préparer. On se voit demain ? »

« À la première heure. Je serai là à sept heures pour dresser la salle. Ça va me donner trois heures pour que tout soit parfait. »

« Je serai là à sept heures moi aussi. Papa va nous rejoindre après son quart de travail pour nous aider. »

« Super ! Va faire ces tartes ! Edward sera ravi ! »

Bella était heureuse qu'Alice ne puisse pas voir le rouge envahir son cou et ses joues. Elle avait hâte de le revoir après tant d'années.

Elle attrapa ses clés et sauta dans son camion, roulant jusqu'en ville pour acheter les cerises et les autres ingrédients pour les tartes.

En tournant sur la route principale qui menait en ville, elle aperçut un cycliste en V.T.T plus loin devant elle. Il était grand, très en forme, et ses jambes robustes pompaient furieusement tandis qu'il roulait sur l'herbe vers le haut de la butte. Elle rougit à nouveau en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. La vigueur de son corps alors qu'il pédalait était indéniable, et le rouge à ses joues s'accentua quand il se tourna pour lui sourire.

Embarrassée pour lui qu'il la voie rougir, elle agita la main dans le rétroviseur et appuya sur la pédale d'accélération pour s'éloigner en vitesse avant qu'il ne puisse être témoin de la réaction de son corps à sa présence.

Elle fut à l'épicerie en quelques minutes. Elle saisit son panier et parcourut les allées, prenant les choses dont elle avait besoin le long du chemin.

« Bella Swan, veux-tu bien en laisser pour moi s'te plaît ? »

Il lui sourit alors que la sueur coulait sur son front.

Elle craignit de s'évanouir sur le champ. Elle mit une autre boîte de garniture aux cerises dans son panier.

« Celles-ci sont pour toi, en fait. Je fais des tartes aux cerises pour la cérémonie d'inauguration demain, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais en faire quelques-unes en extra pour toi, pour emporter à la maison. »

« C'est gentil de ta part ! Je viens ici de temps en temps, quand elles ne sont pas en saison, pour faire une provision de boîtes afin de pouvoir en mettre sur la crème glacée ou d'autres desserts. Tu savais que les cerises sont mes préférées ? »

« Alice me l'a dit. »

Il émit un petit rire, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Bien sûr. Tes cheveux… Tu as l'air tellement différente avec cette longueur. »

« Je pensais justement à les faire couper. Je ne peux plus les supporter. »

« S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça. Ils sont jolis comme ça. Alice te tuerait si elle entendait dire que tu songes à les couper. Elle regrette d'avoir coupé les siens. Elle prétend qu'ils n'ont jamais repoussé de la même façon. »

Il tendit la main pour attraper une boîte pour lui-même.

« As-tu passé un moment agréable à son mariage ? »

Il hocha la tête en réponse.

« Les Keys en Floride sont magnifiques. Nous avons regardé les dauphins nager tout près de la plage. Alice et moi avons tous les deux pensé à toi en les voyant. »

Sa rougeur revint en force. Elle méprisait son corps pour être un tel traître.

« J'ai lu les articles au sujet de ta démission dans le journal. J'ai aussi vu les rapports récents concernant les bébés dauphins qui s'échouent sur les rivages de la côte du Golfe. »

Il acquiesça une fois de plus, la tristesse anéantissant son expression autrefois heureuse.

« Les chiffres sont beaucoup plus élevés que ce qui survient naturellement au cours de la saison de vêlage, et parce qu'ils sont trouvés sur une zone tellement étendue… c'est… c'est tragique que l'impact continue d'être si répandu. »

« Nous en avons discuté un peu en classe vendredi. Tu… Comment vas-tu, après tout ça ? »

« Je… »

« Edward Cullen ! Je pensais bien que c'était toi qui roulais en V.T.T dans la rue ! Quand es-tu revenu en ville ? »

« Bonjour, Mme Lewis. Je suis rentré hi… »

« Mme Lewis est la mère de mon mari, alors s'il te plaît ne me fais pas penser à cette garce. Appelle-moi Linda. »

Bella regarda la posture vorace de Mme Lewis alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'Edward, ses seins se bombant pour rencontrer son regard. Elle se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise et savait qu'elle devait fuir cette conversation au plus vite.

« Je dois aller faire ces tartes. À demain, Edward. Bon après-midi, Mme Lewis. »

Elle leur sourit à tous les deux et s'éloigna, sentant un malaise au creux de son ventre. Elle aurait voulu poursuivre cette conversation, et elle espéra avoir l'occasion de le faire dans la matinée.

**ooo**

Bella dirigea son panier vers le bas de la petite rampe menant au parking, les boîtes métalliques de garniture aux cerises cliquetant contre la grille en métal du panier. Il y avait un groupe de femmes en train de commérer derrière elle.

« Elsa a dit qu'il est énorme, et qu'il possède une endurance ahurissante. Toute la nuit, Margaret. _Toute_ la nuit. Elle dit que même à l'école secondaire, il était un amant très habile. Elle est sortie avec lui pendant les vacances d'été une année, durant ses études universitaires, et elle dit qu'il était encore meilleur. Regardez-le _maintenant. _Imaginez l'expérience qu'il a. Je pense qu'il a aussi couché avec… »

Bella poussa son panier plus vite afin de s'éloigner de leurs chuchotements. En dépit des dix années qui les séparaient en âge, elle avait toujours été consciente du charme qu'il exerçait sur ceux autour de lui. En vieillissant, il était devenu encore plus beau… de façon indéniable. Jessica et ses autres copines parlaient souvent de lui, ou répétaient ce qu'elles avaient entendu leurs mères dire à son sujet, si bien qu'elle savait qu'il détenait une sorte de pouvoir sur les femmes qui croisaient son chemin. Elle savait qu'il avait ce même pouvoir sur elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était ou comment elle pourrait l'entraver. Elle savait seulement qu'elle réagissait à lui chaque fois qu'il était à proximité, et elle attendait avec impatience les occasions d'être en sa présence.

Ce qu'elle savait, surtout, c'est qu'elle avait hâte de le revoir dans quelques heures.

**ooo**

« Quel succès ! Les équipes de télévision se sont pointées et les entretiens avec les journalistes se sont bien déroulés. Bella, ces tartes étaient incroyables ! »

« Merci, Esmée. Je suis heureuse que tant de gens soient venus pour montrer leur soutien. »

Esmée hocha la tête, ramassant les ordures jonchant le sol en se dirigeant vers l'arrière.

Bella sortit une paire de ciseaux et entreprit de couper les anneaux sur les bouteilles qu'elle avait mises de côté en servant les boissons pendant la fête. Elle s'affaira à la tâche rapidement, plaçant les piles dans des sacs de recyclage à ses pieds.

« Est-ce que tu fouilles toujours les poubelles ? »

Il riait en prononçant ces mots, mais elle sentit la nausée déferler sur elle. Ses pairs faisaient les blagues les plus pénibles de toutes, mais elle avait supposé qu'Edward la comprendrait. Elle regarda les matières recyclables qu'elle avait triées. Le ton d'Edward ressemblait à une réprimande. Elle se sentit soudain très jeune.

Elle se hérissa face à ses paroles taquines, un froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur son visage.

« Je ne suis plus une enfant, Edward. Je suis capable d'être mieux préparée. J'essaye juste de faire ma part pour… »

Elle abandonna sa phrase avant de pleurer devant lui. Elle laissa ses ciseaux sur la table et tourna les talons en vitesse pour quitter l'immeuble, montant rapidement dans son camion et démarrant.

Edward sourcilla en regardant le vieux camion s'éloigner, troublé par le soudain changement de comportement de Bella et par son départ.

« Elle est fragile en ce moment. La semaine prochaine marque le dixième anniversaire de la mort de Renée. Était-il nécessaire de la taquiner de cette façon ? Elle a travaillé si dur toute la matinée, et elle était fière du système qu'elle a mis en place pour récupérer toutes les matières recyclables. »

Sa sœur réussissait toujours à être là dans les moments significatifs.

« Je _plaisantais_ avec elle, Alice. Tu dois admettre que c'était hilarant de la voir passer à travers nos déchets. »

« Il y a eu une époque où tu trouvais une noble qualité dans ses actions, à un si jeune âge. Pourquoi te moques-tu d'elle à présent ? »

Il se tourna pour regarder sa sœur, mais elle marchait déjà dans le couloir. Il aida à nettoyer le reste du désordre, souriant en voyant la paire de ciseaux et les anneaux en plastique coupés à côté d'eux sur la table.

La voix de sa mère interrompit le cours de ses réflexions.

« Elle a fait des tartes supplémentaires pour toi. Elles sont dans le réfrigérateur. Elle a pensé que tu pourrais apprécier quelque chose de sucré après tant de mois passés dans les régions sauvages d'Afrique. N'oublie pas de les prendre avant de partir. »

« Je passerai chez elle pour la remercier, maman. »

« Fais ça, mon fils. »

**ooo**

Il se gara devant la résidence des Swan ce même après-midi et frappa à la porte. Il resta là pendant quelques minutes avant de réaliser que le camion de Bella et la voiture de patrouille de Charlie n'étaient pas dans l'allée. Il retourna à sa voiture et s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa portière quand le véhicule de Charlie vint se garer.

« Edward ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

« Je suis venu remercier Bella d'avoir aidé avec la fête aujourd'hui, et aussi pour les tartes en extra qu'elle a faites pour moi. »

Charlie plissa le front, confus.

« Je croyais qu'elle était avec Esmée ? »

Edward secoua la tête.

« Elle est partie il y a un bon moment de ça. »

« Cette fille… elle est étrange ces derniers jours. Je ne sais pas où elle pourrait être. Je suis désolé que tu l'aies manquée. Tu veux entrer prendre une bière ? »

« Merci, mais il faut que j'y aille. Je dois me rendre à Seattle demain matin pour donner quelques interviews. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît lui dire que je suis passé la remercier pour les tartes ? »

« Sans faute ! J'ai vu le reportage d'Anderson Cooper au sujet de BP aux nouvelles il y a quelques mois. Il semblerait que tu aies quitté le navire au bon moment et que tu aies pris la meilleure décision en partant quand tu l'as fait. »

« C'était vraiment quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis content que la presse s'intéresse enfin à la vérité et ne régurgite plus la désinformation que les parties concernées lui donnaient à bouffer. On a finalement l'impression qu'une certaine justice a été rendue, en particulier pour les personnes vivant sur le Golfe. Rien ne changera ce qui est arrivé, mais ils méritent la _vérité_. »

Charlie acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Bonne chance avec tes interviews ! Je lui dirai quand elle reviendra. »

**Habitat pour l'humanité a fermé sa subdivision du Zimbabwe à la fin de 2005 en raison de troubles politiques et économiques. Vous verrez comment les troubles en Afrique jouent un rôle dans les vies d'Edward et de Bella (et dans les nôtres) plus tard au cours de cette histoire.**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure : les événements dans ce chapitre sont basés sur des faits qui peuvent se produire dans la vie réelle, des faits qu'AUCUN de vous ne reconnaîtra jamais, j'espère. J'ai pris quelques libertés avec la chronologie de la mise en marché de certains articles populaires que vous possédez probablement vous-mêmes.**

_**« Une vision sans action est un **__**rêve éveil**__**lé, une action sans vision est un **__**cauchemar » **_Proverbe Japonais.

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et la traductrice de **_**Scintilla**_** est Milk40.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 4 : Les anarchistes (The Anarchists)**

**Février 2005**

« Bella, quelle surprise ! Tu es venue pour la pizza finalement ! Je croyais que tu avais ce truc avec les Cullen… »

Elle suivit Mike en bas dans le sous-sol et salua tout le monde déjà réuni dans la pièce. Elle espérait que son humeur sombre s'allégerait en compagnie de ses amis. Elle sentait l'absence de sa mère avec encore plus d'acuité en ce moment. Bella savait que si elle s'était rendue directement à la maison pour en discuter avec son père, elle l'aurait trouvé avachi devant l'écran de télévision, peu disposé et peu intéressé.

L'époque où elle pouvait se confier à quelqu'un dans la maison lui manquait. Même en présence de ses copains, elle se sentait complètement seule.

« C'est terminé et je suis vannée, et j'ai le moral au plus bas. J'ai pensé que la pizza et les amis pourraient m'aider à me sentir mieux. Passe-moi le rhum, Mike, s'il te plaît. »

L'expression choquée sur le visage de Mike fit rire le reste du groupe.

« Bella Swan qui vit dangereusement. Qu'est-ce que papa va dire ? »

Elle fut décontenancée par les taquineries de Mike ; elle en avait marre et elle trouvait qu'elle avait eu son quota pour la journée. _Papa_ ne la remarquait pas beaucoup depuis des années. Les seuls hommes dans sa vie qui avaient déjà essayé de l'engager dans une conversation étaient ses professeurs, qui aimaient la pousser au niveau académique.

« Je m'en fiche _complètement. _Maintenant donne-moi la bouteille. »

Il lui tendit le rhum et la regarda s'en verser libéralement dans son coca-cola tout en choisissant un morceau de pizza à déposer dans son assiette.

« Alors, comme je le disais, nous avons vu nos ventes plonger de 50% depuis l'ouverture du Wal-Mart il y a un mois. Ma mère dit que les Andersen ont le même problème avec la supérette, et Mme Lewis dit que les ventes à la quincaillerie ont piqué du nez de 70%. Nous allons devoir essayer de faire quelque chose. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions boycotter en faisant notre shopping ailleurs. Nous sommes de pauvres élèves du secondaire sans-le-sou. »

« Tu as raison, Angela. Je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu plus _drastique_. Ne s'attend-on pas à voir les adolescents se rebeller ? Pourquoi ne pas se rebeller d'une manière qui sera en même temps une puissante déclaration, pour aider à sauver notre communauté ? »

Bella arrêta de boire, une expression interrogatrice sur son visage. Mike avait toujours été quelque peu imprévisible quand il était question des choses dans sa vie. Le fait qu'il ait une copine qui adorait tout dramatiser augmentait considérablement cette propension. Cependant, c'étaient aussi des gens drôles et dynamiques qui l'incluaient dans leurs activités alors que d'autres se détournaient de sa nature passionnée. Bella considérait leur comportement séditieux comme n'étant qu'une phase qui faisait partie des 'douleurs de croissance' normales vécues par ses pairs autour d'elle.

À présent elle n'en était plus convaincue. Les yeux rivés sur le visage rouge de Mike, et témoin de ses répliques acerbes, elle était à peu près certaine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu _à ce point_ furax. Elle lui parla d'une voix calme.

« Qu'avais-tu en tête ? »

« Tu sais ce que Jim m'a dit ? Tu sais comment il a obtenu un emploi chez Wal-Mart ? Tous les soirs, à 21h, ils déchargent les produits de charcuterie et de boulangerie, et _ils jettent toute la nourriture. _Ils pourraient en faire don à la banque alimentaire locale, mais ils la jettent ! Ça me dégoûte qu'une compagnie aussi grosse ne tienne pas compte des gens dans le besoin au sein de la communauté qu'elle sert. Ils préfèrent de loin jeter de la nourriture parfaitement bonne que faire l'effort ou les quelques appels téléphoniques qu'il faudrait pour que la bouffe aille à ceux qui en ont besoin. Ils s'en foutent complètement, alors pourquoi pas nous ? »

Bella commença à trembler en saisissant fermement son verre. Elle méprisait le gaspillage, et apprendre l'existence d'une telle pratique alimentait sa colère. Elle songea aux personnes âgées dans sa ville, qui vivaient sur un revenu fixe, et aux familles qui comptaient sur la banque alimentaire. Il y avait tellement de gens qui pourraient profiter de cette nourriture, et malgré tout ils la jetaient ?

Son humeur ténébreuse était en train de se métamorphoser en un état d'esprit encore plus tumultueux avec chaque seconde qui passait, des vrilles de colère noire expulsant toute pensée rationnelle de son cerveau.

Mike se tourna pour s'adresser à l'ensemble du groupe.

« Vous savez, ces vidéos que nous avons regardées l'autre jour dans la classe d'histoire, sur les manifestations ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête à l'unisson.

« Lesquelles ont obtenu le plus de réactions, selon vous ? »

Jessica se redressa pour parler.

« Pas celles de manifestations paisibles, avec des bons sentiments et beaucoup de bla-bla. Les manifestants au sommet du G8 ont vraiment laissé leur marque sur cet événement. Les bulletins de nouvelles ont couvert leurs actions et ont à peine parlé de la conférence elle-même. Leurs formes rebelles d'activisme ont fait des vagues énormes. »

Ben et Mike se dévisagèrent, puis Ben acquiesça.

Mike prit la parole en se dirigeant vers l'armoire derrière le canapé.

« Ben et moi avons fait quelques recherches préliminaires sur les différentes façons de protester. »

Il atteignit l'arrière de la profonde armoire et en sortit deux grandes boîtes, les soulevant avec une certaine difficulté.

« Nous avons réalisé qu'il y a une façon de faire une déclaration sans sucer les mamelles des sociétés affamées d'argent qui vont tuer sauvagement les entreprises de notre communauté, et sans la violence que les manifestants du G8 ont utilisée. Je pense que nous pouvons faire mieux que ça en nous servant de nos têtes et non de nos poings. Bella, ton père a apporté ça à notre magasin il y a quelques semaines. »

Il vida le contenu d'un sac en papier brun sur le pouf. Ils s'entassèrent tous autour de la pile.

« Un sac avec une doublure en aluminium pour bloquer les capteurs qui détectent la marchandise. »

Il ouvrit le sac pour montrer la surface réfléchissante à l'intérieur. Leurs réflexions les saluèrent alors qu'ils se relayaient pour regarder à l'intérieur du grand sac.

« Un détacheur magnétique Alpha S3 pour retirer les antivols araignée. »

Il leur montra un objet métallique assez volumineux, puis en ramassa d'autres plus petits.

« Et des aimants qui fonctionnent avec divers outils de verrouillage. Ce paquet a été passé par le Service de Police de Forks il y a quelques semaines aux entreprises en ville, à titre d'exemples de ce qu'il fallait surveiller chez les consommateurs quand ils entrent dans un commerce. Le but était de nous aider à identifier toute activité suspecte. Ce ne sont que quelques-uns des outils que les voleurs à l'étalage tiennent dans leurs mains ou à proximité de leurs corps, révélant leurs intentions à ceux qui sont formés pour les repérer. »

Son rire soudain inquiéta Bella tandis qu'elle regardait le déroulement de la démonstration. Quand il se pencha et plaça la plus grande boîte sur le plancher près du pouf, elle releva les sourcils en signe de surprise.

Jessica fut la première à parler.

« Il y a plus de consoles de jeux DS et PS3 et de DVD ici que… Où avez-vous trouvé l'argent pour acheter toutes ces choses ? Merde alors, il y a un iPod… »

« … Une console de jeux PS3… »

« Combien y a-t-il de iPods dans cette boîte ? »

Ils regardèrent tous Mike pour obtenir des réponses. Le sourire de celui-ci s'élargit.

« Ben et moi avons volé tout ça au Wal-Mart au cours de la semaine qui vient de passer. »

Ils s'immobilisèrent, sous le choc.

Bella s'assit et avala le reste de sa boisson d'un seul trait, sa pizza oubliée. Elle regarda Mike droit dans les yeux.

« Comment diable avez-vous réussi à chiper tout ça ? Les détecteurs ne fonctionnent pas ou quoi ? Est-ce que Jimmy vous aide à sortir ça par l'arrière ? »

Mike n'avait pas pensé à impliquer Jimmy. Maintenant que Bella le mentionnait, il songea que ça semblait très solide comme stratégie. Il lui parlerait plus tard, quand le moment serait propice. Ils avaient toujours eu des liens étroits.

« Le sac doublé d'aluminium fait des merveilles. Nous sommes chanceux de vivre à Forks, où on a besoin de vestes à peu près toute l'année. Personne ne sourcille à la vue de manteaux amples. »

Bella plissa le front, songeuse.

« Mike, en dépit des sentiments que toi et moi puissions éprouver à l'égard de Wal-Mart et de leur gestion merdique, de leur façon de faire du tort à Forks, d'exploiter leurs employés, les clients et les communautés qu'ils entourent, ne te sens-tu pas un peu _moche_ de faire ça ? Je comprends que tu sois motivé parce que tu ne t'es pas fait prendre, mais ne te soucies-tu pas de ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Il s'agenouilla pour être au niveau des yeux de la personne dans la pièce qu'il savait être la plus difficile à convaincre. Il savait à quel point Bella voulait faire une différence dans le monde, et il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'elle comprenne. Franchement, il comptait sur son désir de changement pour cimenter son plan.

« Bella, ça t'est égal de ne _rien_ faire ? Le gaspillage est intégré dans leur stratégie d'entreprise depuis le début. Ils gaspillent les ressources, la nourriture, même les profits au détriment de la dignité des travailleurs. Ils pourraient utiliser les profits pour bien traiter leurs travailleurs, mais ils les utilisent pour construire de plus grands magasins, pour vendre plus de marchandises aux communautés qu'ils sont silencieusement en train de tuer ! Ils se fichent complètement de notre communauté ! Je me sens moins coupable de les _voler _que de mettre les pieds dans ce magasin pour acheter quelque chose de ces vampires. Ils vont sucer Forks et la drainer. Il ne restera plus un seul commerce sur la rue principale ! Notre silence n'équivaut-il pas à s'incliner devant eux ? »

Il se leva et se tourna pour s'adresser au reste de ses amis.

« J'ai les outils nécessaires ici. Allons-y en groupe et faisons-les _sentir_ notre colère. Ils vont la sentir là où ça les blessera le plus ! Je m'en suis tiré indemne quatre fois jusqu'à maintenant. Ben et moi avons encore plus de marchandises dans son garage. Allons-y, et montrons à ces enculés ce que ça fait quand quelqu'un _leur _prend quelque chose pour une fois. Le profit est ce qui importe le plus pour eux. Ils prennent de toutes les communautés où ils s'implantent. Allons-y et prenons des _preneurs _! L'affaire est dans le sac ! »

Bella remarqua que tout le monde hochait la tête. Elle sentit soudainement la pression qu'on lui mettait pour accepter l'idée, et il lui fut impossible de nier plus longtemps l'attrait de la déclaration qu'elle sentait qu'ils pourraient faire aux suceurs de sang qui tuaient lentement leur communauté.

Elle aurait dû être en colère en voyant la cachette de biens volés que Mike venait de leur révéler, ou en apprenant que les bonnes intentions de son père avaient joué un rôle clé dans l'acquisition de ces biens, mais elle ne l'était pas, et cela l'étonna. Elle se demanda si c'était tellement mal d'exploiter ces outils si c'était pour le plus grand bien de Forks dans son ensemble. N'avaient-ils pas une responsabilité éthique envers leurs amis, leurs proches et leur communauté ? N'avaient-ils pas l'obligation de tenter de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'entreprise géante qui était maintenant un parasite suçant les autres entreprises qui, elles, faisaient partie intégrante de Forks depuis des années ?

Plus elle réfléchissait au gaspillage et à la menace pour la communauté, plus elle était en colère. Son père serait furieux contre eux s'il savait à quelles fins ses outils étaient utilisés. Là encore, elle se demanda si elle ne cherchait pas, justement, à le mettre en colère, ou à obtenir une quelconque réaction de sa part.

Il y avait des _années_ que Charlie n'avait pas réagi à quoi que ce soit de personnel – depuis le décès de Renée. Il s'était fermé, éteint. Il avait cessé de se questionner. Cessé de se _souvenir_. Peut-être qu'elle voulait le forcer à réagir ? Bella se demanda si elle avait besoin d'une thérapie pour des problèmes non résolus, et si lui aussi en avait besoin. En fait, elle se disait qu'ils pourraient tous obtenir un tarif de groupe en incluant ceux qui lui tenaient présentement compagnie.

C'était fou d'envisager ces choses, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle n'avait pas_ l'impression_ d'être folle. Elle ressentait seulement de la rage à la pensée de sa communauté en train de dégénérer en une ville fantôme de commerces moribonds, victimes de suceurs de sang sur la route. _Folle_ ne convenait pas tout à fait.

Elle devrait y réfléchir une autre fois parce que tous les autres la regardaient, attendant une réponse.

« Tu as seulement un sac doublé d'aluminium, et nous sommes cinq… »

« Des boîtes de _Crunch 'n Munch_. »

Bella le regarda, encore plus confuse. Mike avait-il complètement perdu la boule ? Comment pouvait-il penser à du popcorn enrobé de caramel et de noix à un moment pareil ? Des _noix_. Bella rit intérieurement à l'absurdité de la conversation.

« Vous videz la boîte de son contenu initial et vous prétendez que vous mangez pendant que vous glissez des choses dans la boîte vide. Le papier d'aluminium dans la boîte empêche les détecteurs de déclencher l'alarme. Vous vous dirigez tout droit vers la sortie tout en ayant l'air de savourer votre délicieuse collation. La boîte peut contenir trois DVD et beaucoup d'autres articles aussi. »

Il se retourna pour s'adresser directement à Bella, qui était choquée et qui le montrait clairement.

« N'en as-tu pas marre de faire des petites choses ? Nous t'avons tous vue travailler avec les employés de la cafétéria pour recycler leurs déchets. Plusieurs d'entre nous t'ont même aidée à couper ces anneaux de plastique de bouteilles avec lesquels tu es tellement obsédée. N'en as-tu pas marre que ta voix soit si _petite_ ? Ne veux-tu pas être entendue ? Faire quelque chose de plus important que couper ces stupides anneaux en plastique pour sauver les dauphins ? Forks va s'effondrer. Faisons une différence en accomplissant quelque chose que Wal-Mart va certainement _sentir_ ! »

_En plein dans le mille._

Elle repensa au ton moqueur d'Edward. Il l'avait fait se sentir comme si elle était quelqu'un de qui on pouvait rire, petite et stupide de faire ce qu'elle pensait être une bonne chose. Était-ce sa responsabilité de tenter des choses plus importantes ? Est-ce qu'être drastique était la vraie réponse ici ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de contravention ni enfreint une loi dans sa vie. Était-ce _cela_ qu'il fallait faire ? Était-ce leur obligation de faire quelque chose de radical et controversé ? Comme Mike le disait, ils _étaient _des adolescents. Devraient-ils tirer parti des faibles attentes qu'on avait envers eux et endosser le moule de la rébellion adolescente dans le but de faire quelque chose qui pourrait avoir un impact et aider leur communauté ? On **était **bien loin de la simple _fouille de poubelles_. Le potentiel était tellement considérable, et ça ferait mal à Wal-Mart là où c'était le plus important pour eux… _Les profits._

Ce n'était plus une question d'éthique, de bien et de mal. Alors que sa vision trouble était encore plus déformée par la douleur constante de se sentir nulle, ses doutes intérieurs furent réduits au silence par le désir de faire quelque chose de téméraire une fois dans sa vie.

Ses yeux quittèrent ceux de Mike et parcoururent tout le monde dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes tous partants ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Elle se tourna vers Mike et sourit.

« Je vais conduire. »

**ooo**

Exactement quatorze minutes trente-deux secondes plus tard, ils se garaient dans le parking du Wal-Mart. Ils avaient été retardés de quelques minutes par leur arrêt à la station d'essence pour acheter leurs _Crunch 'n Munch_. Ils s'étaient également procurés des _Slim Jims_.

Mike et Ben sautèrent de l'arrière du camion pendant que les filles sortaient de la cabine.

« Hier, Ben est allé faire une petite fente avec une lime sur le côté de la caisse qui contient les iPods pendant que je distrayais l'employé du rayon des gadgets électroniques. Vous, mesdames, vous avez de petites mains. Glissez-en autant que vous le pourrez dans vos boîtes de _Crunch 'n Munch_ et revenez ici. Ne prenez pas plus que deux minutes, top chrono. Riez beaucoup. L'une de vous devra distraire les travailleurs pendant que les autres rempliront leurs boîtes. Magnez-vous, et tout marchera comme sur des roulettes. Prenez les articles à prix élevés. La perte de ces articles les affectera le plus. »

Ils entrèrent tous dans le Wal-Mart. Jessica s'empara d'un panier et lança quelques vêtements sur le côté pour former une barrière visuelle à l'intention des caméras à proximité de la section des iPods. Bella resta derrière les autres, soudainement très agacée que Mike ait préparé le terrain à l'avance et présumé que leurs _petites mains_ aideraient à faire _ça_.

Jessica stationna le panier à côté du comptoir et trouva tout de suite la fente dans la caisse. Elle faufila facilement sa main à l'intérieur et commença à remplir sa boîte. Angela débuta à la section des DVD, et après que sa boîte fut remplie, elle se rendit au rayon des cosmétiques. Elle avait besoin de fond de teint, aussi en profita-t-elle pour s'approvisionner pour un an.

Bella pensa qu'elle allait rendre son morceau de pizza au milieu de la section des DVD. Le rire jovial de ses amies semblait faux… déplacé… et pourtant elle sentait qu'elle devait participer d'une manière ou d'une autre, par solidarité.

Ses paumes étaient moites et elle était sûre qu'elle allait être malade. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à la poubelle à la sortie du magasin au plus vite.

Mike et Ben eurent fini avant les autres et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Bella marcha aussi vite que possible, la peur rendant son estomac houleux. En approchant de la sortie, elle glissa un gloss Lip Smackers de l'un des étalages dans la manche de son manteau. Elle ne partirait pas les mains complètement vides, peu importe à quel point participer à cette combine la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais senti la pression de ses pairs aussi intensément que maintenant, et son rire nerveux rejoignit les leurs.

Leurs rires augmentèrent alors qu'ils franchissaient les détecteurs, aucun de ceux-ci ne s'activant ni n'alertant les employés près des portes.

Leurs rires s'accrurent encore quand Jessica manqua de trébucher sur le trottoir.

Leurs rires se transformèrent en hurlements quand les cinq adolescents furent violemment plaqués au sol, immobilisés par une équipe d'hommes costauds qui avaient été embauchés par Wal-Mart dans le seul but de confronter les voleurs à l'étalage. Mike avait omis de mentionner ce petit détail. _L'affaire est dans le sac, en effet._

« Ne bougez pas ! La police est en chemin ! »

Plus personne ne rit ensuite. Des larmes de terreur se mirent à couler à la place.

**Note de l'auteure : le vol à l'étalage est un crime grave, et si les lecteurs tentent de reproduire les tactiques utilisées dans ce chapitre d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils doivent s'attendre à écoper d'une peine de prison. Je voulais donner aux lecteurs un scénario conforme à la réalité, mais uniquement dans le but d'offrir un récit divertissant.**

**Note de la traductrice : bon début d'année 2014, et à la semaine prochaine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteure de **_**Scintilla**_** : GothicTemptress**

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40**

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

_**« Une punition pour certains, pour d'autres un cadeau, et pour beaucoup une faveur. »**_

_Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

**Chapitre 5 : Cellule No 3 (Cell Number 3)**

Leur tentative d'activisme vira au cauchemar.

Les hommes embauchés par Wal-Mart ordonnèrent aux cinq adolescents de garder leurs mains derrière leurs dos et les ramenèrent à l'intérieur du magasin pendant que les clients et les employés riaient de leur capture et l'applaudissaient. La marche de la honte continua alors qu'on les conduisait dans la salle à manger des employés, où plusieurs travailleurs les connaissaient personnellement. Humiliés, les adolescents gardèrent la tête baissée en se faisant escorter à travers l'entrepôt jusqu'à la zone de prévention des pertes.

Douze téléviseurs noir et blanc étaient suspendus au mur, et des ordinateurs étaient alignés sur les bureaux. Les différents départements du magasin étaient montrés sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables sur les écrans divisés en plusieurs sections du système complexe de surveillance vidéo qui dominait la salle.

« Nous sommes les associés qui protégeons les actifs de Wal-Mart. Nous avons le pouvoir de vous retenir si vous ne coopérez pas, alors je suggère que vous écoutiez très attentivement. Vous allez vous asseoir tranquillement et ne pas échanger un mot entre vous. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence et je suggère que vous le _fassiez_, parce que tout ce que vous vous direz entre vous peut et sera signalé à la Police. Nous allons vous soumettre à une fouille afin de récupérer les articles que vous avez tenté de subtiliser des lieux, documenter la marchandise avec des photos, et ensuite nous allons vous libérer sous la garde des policiers. Ils ont envoyé un panier à salade de Port Angeles pour tous vous transporter au poste. Toi… »

L'homme qui avait parlé pointa Mike de sa grande main.

« Ça fait quelques jours maintenant que nous _te_ regardons. Ça me démangeait de te prendre sur le fait, mais quand tu as amené ton copain ici la semaine dernière pour se joindre à toi, on m'a demandé de ne pas intervenir, pour voir si tu allais en amener d'autres. Je te remercie pour les _cadeaux._

Mike tremblait de façon visible, ses dents claquant de terreur.

« Viens ici, dur à cuire. Si tu fais un dégât sur mon plancher, c'est toi qui vas le nettoyer. Enlève ton manteau et place tes mains sur le bureau où je peux les voir. Je dois te poser quelques questions. »

Un par un ils furent palpés. Leurs poches furent vidées et la marchandise volée étalée sur la surface du grand bureau. Ils restèrent assis en silence et regardèrent le flash de l'appareil photo documenter leurs terribles choix. Le bruit de plusieurs sirènes se mit de la partie, perturbant leur panique en train de s'intensifier. Comme il ne se passait jamais rien de palpitant dans leur coin de pays, quelques-uns des services de police environnants avaient aussi décidé d'offrir leur aide. Dix voitures de patrouille encerclèrent le fourgon cellulaire une escorte de police et une démonstration de force normalement réservées aux dignitaires en visite.

Le parking du Wal-Mart de Forks n'avait jamais vu autant d'action, pas même lors de la grande ouverture.

**ooo**

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Bella de sortir si tard quand elle avait de l'école le lendemain, mais elle était une fille toujours si responsable, et le tournoi de pêche à la télévision était si captivant, qu'il décida de ne pas se préoccuper davantage de son absence. Il supposa qu'elle était chez Angela, en train d'étudier.

Il répondit au téléphone à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Charlie. »

« Salut Bill, quoi de neuf ? »

« Il faut que tu viennes au poste immédiatement. »

« Je ne peux pas. J'attends que Bella rentre à la maison. »

« Elle est _ici,_ Charlie. »

Sa confusion s'embrouilla d'inquiétude quand il digéra le ton de la voix de Bill. Il s'appuya lourdement sur son comptoir de cuisine.

« Au poste de police ? Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle allait passer. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que je travaillais ce soir ? »

« Elle n'est pas ici pour une visitede _courtoisie_. Elle est… Peux-tu juste venir tout de suite ? »

Il laissa tomber le téléphone, saisissant son étui, sa veste et ses clés. Il se précipita dans l'air frais de Forks, un sentiment de peur agrippant son cœur. Elle avait été encore plus renfermée que d'habitude au cours des dernières semaines, et il avait blâmé les hormones. Il n'avait jamais été préparé à élever une petite fille tout seul, et sa nature l'avait toujours poussé à rester en retrait et à regarder en silence. La télévision, _en particulier_. Bella aimait qu'il ne regarde pas par-dessus son épaule et ne lui pose pas de questions, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi il recevait cet appel _maintenant_, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il alluma ses phares de patrouille et fila à travers la ville, grillant les stops et manquant de faire dévier les autres voitures hors de la route dans la manœuvre. Il coupa le moteur devant le poste de police et sprinta vers l'entrée.

La porte n'était pas encore complètement ouverte lorsqu'il hurla « Où est-elle ? »

« No 3. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Assieds-toi, Charlie. Je veux que tu te calmes, parce que si tu pouvais voir ton visage en ce moment… tu es tellement rouge. J'ai peur que tu te donnes une crise cardiaque. S'il te plaît. »

« Dis-moi pourquoi ma fille est dans la numéro 3 ! MAINTENANT ! »

« Elle a été arrêtée pour vol à l'étalage chez Wal-Mart. »

Il s'affaissa sur le sol, le mur de ciment supportant son dos alors qu'il glissait rapidement par terre.

Il essaya de calmer sa respiration, mais échoua. Il pouvait sentir sa tension artérielle augmenter, ses battements de cœur marteler dans sa tête.

« Est-ce que je t'ai bien entendu ? S'il te plaît dis-moi que c'est une blague. Une très _mauvaise _blague. »

Bill secoua la tête en réponse, regardant son bureau.

« Il s'agissait d'un groupe. Newton, Weber, Stanley, Cheney, et Bella. »

La crainte qui avait dicté le rythme de son cœur pendant qu'il roulait jusqu'au poste de police était maintenant enterrée sous son incrédulité et sa fureur grandissantes.

« Angela Weber ? Bella ? Arrêtées pour vol à l'étalage ? »

Bill hocha la tête.

« Ils ont tous déjà signé une déposition. Je les ai ici si tu veux y jeter un coup d'œil. Newton et Cheney ont convaincu les autres que parce que Wal-Mart allait détruire notre communauté, ils pouvaient voler pour protester. Œil pour œil. Prendre du preneur. »

Charlie s'assit, éberlué, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc.

« Ils ont volé en signe de _protestation _? »

Bill frotta ses tempes, les yeux fermés sous le coup de la frustration.

« Une sorte de radicalisme économique… »

« Quelles sont les accusations portées contre eux ? »

« Disons seulement qu'ils ont de la chance d'avoir dix-sept ans. Newton et Cheney sont quand même dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Des biens supplémentaires ont été confisqués à leurs domiciles. Je suppose que ce n'était pas leur première offense, et donc le vol de marchandise dans leur cas est considéré comme un crime. Le fait qu'ils soient mineurs va réduire leur peine. Les filles ont été accusées de vol au troisième degré*. Délits graves, toutes les trois ayant été prises avec moins de 250$ de marchandise. La tienne a volé un tube de brillant à lèvres d'une valeur de 3,89$. »

« Du brillant à lèvres ? »

« Elle les a conduits au Wal-Mart et était au courant au sujet de la marchandise volée, mais le magasin a décidé de se concentrer uniquement sur Newton et Cheney dans son rapport déposé auprès des agents qui se sont occupés du transfert en garde à vue. Elle est quand même accusée pour le vol du brillant à lèvres, mais c'est tout. Le juge pourrait prendre une autre décision, mais Wal-Mart lui a donné une petite tape sur le poignet parce que l'article qu'elle a subtilisé valait moins de vingt dollars. Ils ont leur propre politique concernant les infractions impliquant de si petits montants, alors je dirais que Bella est la plus chanceuse de la bande, Charlie. »

Charlie le regarda, choqué.

« Chanceuse ? Elle va passer la nuit en prison ! Je vais laisser ma fille geler ici. Baisse le foutu thermostat… Je… Je ne peux même pas la regarder ! Est-ce qu'elle a encore ses menottes ? »

« Non, nous les lui avons enlevées quand nous l'avons mise dans la cellule. »

« Retourne là-bas et menotte-la à la barre près de la cuvette des toilettes. Elle pourra les utiliser si elle a besoin. Elle devra dormir en position assisse, à côté de ses propres déchets, comme un animal. »

Bill tressaillit mentalement en voyant la fureur sur son visage. Ses propres fils avaient parfois eu des ennuis avec la loi, aussi comprenait-il la douleur que Charlie éprouvait en apprenant ce que sa fille avait fait. Il comprenait aussi qu'un agent de police puisse avoir une réaction aussi vive en voyant son enfant faire quelque chose comme ça. Son gagne-pain gravitait souvent autour de l'arrestation des criminels. De voir soudainement sa progéniture dans ce genre de situation était non seulement un choc qui ébranlait ses convictions au sujet de celle-ci, mais aussi une claque au visage de sa propre identité.

À ce moment précis, le Chef de la Police de Forks était accablé par son rôle simultané de père.

Bill contourna son bureau et Charlie le stoppa en mettant sa main sur son poignet alors qu'il passait devant lui.

« Serre ses liens comme il faut. Je veux que ma fille se souvienne de cette nuit pour le reste de sa vie… _Ne _me regarde _pas _comme ça. Elle vient de devenir une criminelle. Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle a besoin d'apprendre qu'elle ne devrait jamais plus faire ce choix ? »

Bill hocha la tête, le regard rempli de tristesse. « Je me sens tellement désolé pour elle, cependant, Charlie. Tu sais que tu as une bonne fille ici. Elle a seulement pris une très mauvaise décision. »

« Je vais m'en charger. »

Il se leva et marcha d'un pas lourd vers la cellule numéro 3, ses mains tremblant avec l'adrénaline circulant dans son organisme alors que les foulées colériques de ses bottes de travail résonnaient dans le couloir désert.

Bella aurait juré que la porte de sa cellule s'était mise à trembler à son approche. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale et ramena ses genoux pliés vers sa poitrine dans une tentative d'arrêter le violent tremblement de son corps. Elle était accablée de peur et de honte.

Il utilisa la clé pour déverrouiller la porte et elle commença à gémir avant qu'il ne soit complètement dans son champ de vision.

« Je suis tellement désolée, papa. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je suis tellement navrée. Je sais que c'était mal. J'ai pris une terrible décision… »

« Tu peux en être sûre, Isabella ! »

Elle tressaillit de surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu utiliser son prénom au complet depuis des années. La façon dont il l'avait craché la perturba encore plus.

« Mon Dieu, ta mère serait dévastée si elle était encore en vie ! Du brillant à lèvres ? Tu avais besoin d'un _frisson_, Isabella ? Ou bien est-ce que ce brillant à lèvres était _si_ important pour toi ? »

Ses pleurs et ses hoquets hystériques l'empêchèrent de répondre de manière cohérente, et sa honte engloutit toute réponse qu'elle aurait pu donner.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ma fille, celle aux convictions si nobles ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ton sens du bien et du mal ? Tu fais du bénévolat pour un organisme de bienfaisance le matin, et du vol à l'étalage l'après-midi ? »

Il la saisit sur le banc de métal qui était boulonné au mur et la traîna par le poignet pour qu'elle se tienne près de la cuvette de toilette. Il tira sa main droite vers le haut et fixa la menotte autour de son poignet, en l'ajustant très serrée. Il fixa l'autre menotte autour de la barre de métal à côté des latrines.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi brusque avec elle et elle essaya de demander grâce à travers ses sanglots, ne réussissant pas à ébranler ses résolutions. Il était le Chef de la Police, et elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit en colère, mais pas à _ce_ point-là. Elle n'essaya plus de résister, s'installant plutôt sur le plancher où elle savait qu'il voulait qu'elle reste.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal, Isabella ? »

« C'est tellement serré. »

« Pense à quel point ça fait mal, et à combien de personnes tu as lésées par tes actions ridicules. Pense à ta réputation que tu viens juste de ruiner, et la _mienne_ aussi. Tu as perdu tout le respect que les gens avaient pour toi à cause de ta stupide décision. Je te verrai demain matin. »

Dans sa tentative malavisée de faire quelque chose pour le plus grand bien, elle réalisait juste à quel point elle avait eu tort. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, et elle ne s'attendait certainement pas non plus à ce que les autres le fassent. Elle ne blâmait pas Charlie pour l'enchaîner dans cette cellule. Ses stupides actions l'avaient déjà entravée, avant même qu'il ne passe la porte du poste de police.

Les picotements douloureux affectaient toute sa main.

« S'il te plaît, desserre la menotte, papa ? Je ne peux déjà plus sentir ma main ! »

« Ce sont les conséquences de tes actions. Tu aurais dû y penser avant de devenir une criminelle ! »

« Je suis tellement désolée, papa. »

Elle regarda les lumières fluorescentes éblouissantes au-dessus d'elle, espérant que ses paroles atteindraient les cieux.

« Maman, pardonne-moi ! »

Il sortit de la cellule d'un pas bruyant et claqua la porte derrière lui, les pleurs de sa fille inaudibles de l'extérieur, avec la serrure et le pêne fixés en place. Le corps de Bella fut ravagé par les sanglots alors que le métal froid des menottes coupait sa circulation encore davantage. La barre métallique ne lui offrait aucun support face à l'inconfort se joignant à la tourmente suffocante dans son esprit affolé.

Il resta planté là et regarda à travers la fente qui servait de fenêtre alors que sa fille s'effondrait. Une partie de son extrême colère la suivit, suintant de lui tandis qu'il regardait sa main devenir légèrement bleutée. Son imploration incessante à sa mère l'étonna et le fit réfléchir.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas évoqué Renée, et il essayait autant que possible de ne pas s'attarder sur les dates. Pour un agent de police qui tirait sa fierté de sa capacité à résoudre les problèmes et à prêter attention aux détails, il se sentait soudainement complètement nul de ne pas avoir envisagé l'anniversaire de sa mort dans quelques jours, et ce que ça pouvait signifier en regard des actions de Bella, ou la pertinence que cela avait dans sa vie. Il avait repoussé la perte de Renée hors de son esprit pendant des années, n'y pensant jamais et ne le mentionnant à personne. En regardant sa fille implorer en direction du plafond, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait peut-être besoin qu'il lui donne plus que ce qu'il lui avait donné jusqu'à maintenant.

Il soupira profondément et déverrouilla la porte à nouveau. Elle avait accepté son sort et elle était si vaincue qu'elle ne leva même pas les yeux pour voir qui était entré. Essayer de voir à travers ses larmes était impossible de toute façon.

Il prit doucement sa main menottée dans la sienne et introduisit la clé dans la serrure, libérant sa captive suffocante en ouvrant le loquet.

« Je suis… Je suis désolé d'avoir été si rude avec toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de rester sur le sol, Isabella. Je viendrai te chercher demain matin. »

Il sortit rapidement et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Une heure plus tard, quand il fit tranquillement son chemin pour venir voir comment elle allait, Charlie découvrit qu'elle était toujours assise sur le plancher.

Elle croyait que sa place était là, et donc elle était restée là.

**ooo**

Il s'installa à son bureau et regarda fixement le grain du bois de la surface usée. De nombreux cas atterrissaient sur son bureau. Jamais, dans un million d'années, se serait-il attendu à ce que sa fille soit parmi eux.

« Bonjour Chef. »

Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer, et ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux pour la regarder. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle réalise qu'il avait pleuré.

« Alice, il est trois heures du matin. Que fais-tu ici ? »

La porte du poste de police s'ouvrit comme il parlait, et Esmée apparut à son tour, secouant la pluie de son chapeau.

« J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé à travers les branches. J'ai appelé Alice et elle est venue directement de Seattle. »

« Je suis surpris que la nouvelle se soit ébruitée si vite. Est-ce que vous, les Cullen, avez un _Bat-Phone_ ou quelque chose ? »

Esmée gloussa en réponse.

« Avec toute l'activité qu'il y avait dans le parking du Wal-Mart, les gens croyaient qu'ils étaient en train de tourner un film de flics ou quelque chose du genre. J'étais à la quincaillerie quand la nouvelle a commencé à se répandre. Tu sais comment sont les petites villes, Charlie. Rien ne demeure un secret pendant longtemps. »

Il se pencha sur son bureau, sa main s'enfonçant dans sa chevelure en signe de frustration.

« Où est-ce que j'ai manqué mon coup ? Je suis le Chef de la Police, et ma fille est maintenant une voleuse. »

« Est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies ? Était-ce leur forme de _protestation_ ? »

Il hocha la tête, ne levant jamais les yeux vers elles.

« En passant, certains appellent ces gamins des héros. Je ne dirais pas que c'est le consensus général, mais je pense que ces jeunes ont fait _réfléchir_ beaucoup de gens. Est-ce qu'elle a dit pourquoi elle a personnellement choisi de participer ? »

La voix d'Esmée était toujours si aimable. Charlie se sentit un peu plus calme en l'entendant, même si elle lui posait une question difficile.

Il leur tendit la déclaration de Bella.

« Je ne devrais probablement pas vous montrer ceci, mais à ce stade, peut-être que vous pouvez trouver des réponses. Je l'ai regardé pendant des heures et je ne comprends toujours pas. Je suis en train de réaliser maintenant à côté de quoi je suis peut-être passé en n'étant pas… »

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait ses larmes menacer de couler une fois encore.

Elles commencèrent à lire, leurs yeux s'écarquillant de plus en plus avec chaque paragraphe.

« Elle a dit à mon collègue qu'elle sentait qu'elle ne faisait pas _assez_. Que ses efforts dans sa communauté n'étaient pas suffisants… C'est ce que dit la fille qui fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour changer personnellement les choses positivement. Elle lui a dit que Newton qualifiait ses efforts d'insuffisants. Est-ce qu'elle l'a déjà mentionné à l'une de vous ? Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit qu'elle se faisait taquiner au sujet du programme de recyclage qu'elle a contribué à mettre sur pied à l'école secondaire ? Sa déclaration dit que Newton a mentionné les anneaux en plastique qu'elle coupe, et il l'a convaincue qu'elle devrait faire quelque chose _de plus_. »

Les yeux d'Alice étaient grands comme des soucoupes. Elle allait appeler son frère. Et ensuite il était possible qu'elle le _tue._ Elle savait que le commentaire sur la fouille des poubelles se voulait une plaisanterie, comme un grand frère taquinerait sa petite sœur ou un jeune de sa connaissance. Mais est-ce qu'Edward avait été aveugle au point de voir Bella comme étant toujours une petite fille ? Bella et lui étaient tellement semblables. Pourquoi ne le réalisait-il pas ? Pourquoi devait-il faire un tel commentaire à une personne qui souffrait déjà émotionnellement ? Alice avait encore de la difficulté à comprendre les hommes dans sa vie, en particulier son frère aîné. Elle était impatiente de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Elle prit de grandes respirations et regarda l'homme triste en face d'elle.

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question, Chef ? Je ne veux pas que vous le preniez dans le mauvais sens parce que je n'approuve pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais croyez-vous qu'il y ait du mérite dans le fait de protester contre des compagnies comme Wal-Mart ? »

Charlie regarda Alice, clignant des yeux en réfléchissant à sa question.

« Oui, je ne suis pas complètement dans le noir en ce qui concerne les raisons pour lesquelles ces gamins sentaient que protester contre Wal-Mart était la bonne chose à faire. J'y suis allé à quelques reprises pour me procurer certains articles. J'y étais il y a seulement quelques jours pour regarder dans leur section chasse et pêche. Ce n'est pas une entreprise contre laquelle je considérerais protester, personnellement, mais je vois comment les affaires ont diminué en ville depuis l'ouverture de ce magasin. Pourquoi ils ont choisi de protester _de cette façon_, je ne le comprendrai sans doute jamais. Est-ce que _toi_ tu comprends pourquoi ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

« Même si je pense que c'est mal, je crois _savoir_ pourquoi ils l'ont fait. Je ne donnerais jamais mon argent à Wal-Mart. Pas un sou. »

« Je déteste énoncer l'évidence, mais vous les Cullen avez plus d'argent que la plupart des gens. Vous pouvez faire vos achats où vous voulez. Beaucoup de gens dans le voisinage ont besoin d'un endroit comme Wal-Mart. Quand j'y suis allé l'autre jour, leurs prix étaient _beaucoup _plus bas que ceux du commerce des Newton. »

« C'est vrai, Charlie, » dit Esmée. « Tu as absolument raison. Mais tu connais ta fille. La même fille qui lit l'arrière des étiquettes pour voir si quelque chose est fabriqué aux Etats-Unis ? Celle qui scrute les produits carcinogènes ? Celle qui prend les grands moyens pour réduire les déchets et son empreinte carbone ? La même fille qui fait des tas de choses pour essayer d'améliorer sa communauté ? »

Il hocha la tête en réponse. C'_était _sa fille.

La voix d'Esmée exprimait sa préoccupation.

« Elle a fait une chose stupide. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle le sait déjà. Bella est très sensible, et sa mère lui manque beaucoup en ce moment. Charlie… »

Esmée fronça les sourcils, faisant une pause pour formuler ses prochaines paroles avec précaution.

« T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi Bella a toujours été si intéressée par ces choses-là ? As-tu déjà songé que la rare forme de cancer qui a emporté Renée, dans des circonstances tellement inattendues, pourrait être ce qui l'inspire à essayer tellement fort d'être soucieuse de certaines _choses _? »

Charlie secoua la tête, en état de choc. Tout cela s'emboîtait parfaitement ensemble, mais il avait tellement voulu _oublier_ qu'il n'avait pas _vu_.

« Elle m'a dit que tu travaillais davantage, aussi. Elle a absolument besoin d'un peu de discipline, mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait également bénéficier d'un encadrement plus doux de ta part ? Bella croit aux grandes choses, elle a de grandes idées. Je peux voir pourquoi elle pensait qu'affronter une énorme compagnie comme Wal-Mart pouvait être un choix avisé, surtout en sachant que Mike Newton s'est servi de sa nature serviable contre elle. Ajoute à cela le fait que l'anniversaire du décès de Renée est si proche… »

Elle se pencha au-dessus du bureau et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Charlie.

« Crois-moi, je vais avoir un sermon à lui faire moi aussi, mais tu fais la meilleure chose en la forçant à rester ici pour la nuit. Est-ce que ses amis sont rentrés chez eux ? »

« Les parents d'Angela Weber l'ont aussi laissée ici. »

« Bien. Ça ne va pas les tuer de rester dans leurs cellules pour _réfléchir_ un peu. Mais quand cette partie-là sera terminée, s'il te plaît, envisage d'écouter ce que Bella a à dire. Ne crie pas après elle, d'accord ? Nous avons remarqué combien elle est fragile ces derniers temps. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de gens à qui parler. Visiblement, ceux qui lui tiennent compagnie en ce moment n'ont fait qu'exacerber le problème. Peut-être que tu as besoin d'être plus présent pour elle, de l'écouter, surtout si on tient compte du fait que Renée… »

Elle arrêta de parler en voyant les larmes couler des yeux de Charlie. Alice contourna le bureau et frotta son dos pour le réconforter tandis que sa mère continuait de parler.

« Oh, Charlie. Alice et moi nous vous aimons beaucoup tous les deux. Nous savons que c'est difficile. Il a fallu que tu l'élèves tout seul. S'il te plaît, ne la repousse pas maintenant que ceci est arrivé. Vous, les hommes, avez tendance à vous _refermer sur vous-mêmes _dans des moments comme ceux-là. Elle a besoin de son papa. Sois là pour elle à partir de maintenant. »

Il sourit, hochant la tête en essuyant l'humidité sur son visage.

« Je le ferai, Esmée. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que j'avais besoin de _traîner_ autour d'elle avant, et peut-être que c'est là que je me suis trompé. Et pour ce qui est d'être davantage présent pour elle, elle vient juste d'hériter d'une ombre dont elle ne pourra pas se défaire. »

***Aux Etats-Unis, un vol au troisième degré signifie que la valeur monétaire des biens volés ne dépasse pas 750$. Dans la plupart des états, ce genre de crime est considéré comme un délit, et est passible d'une amende variant de 1,250$ à 6,000$.**

**Ces jeunes vont apprendre quelques leçons édifiantes dans les semaines à venir, et qui de mieux, pour leur enseigner, qu'un homme passionné qui a eu lui-même une certaine expérience sur **_**L'Étoile de la Mort **_**? Les étincelles intellectuelles sont sur le point de crépiter et voler dans toutes les directions…**

**Avant que j'oublie, BellaLoveEdward me demandait s'il me serait possible un jour de traduire **_**Offside**_** de Savage7289. La réponse est non, malheureusement, car Savage7289 n'autorise pas la traduction de ses histoires…**

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteure de **_**Scintilla**_** : GothicTemptress **

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40**

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, et bonne lecture.**

_**« Quand on se retrouve du côté de la majorité, il est temps de s'arrêter et de réfléchir. » **__Mark Twain_

**Chapitre 6 : Dissoudre (Dissolve)**

**Février 2005**

Il pleuvait à verse quand ils quittèrent le Palais de Justice du Comté de Clallam, à Port Angeles, après l'audience concernant le cas de Bella.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de représenter Bella dans un délai aussi court, Harry. Je sais combien tu es occupé avec d'autres cas, et nous avions besoin de toi si rapidement… »

« Ça fait plus de quarante ans que nous sommes amis, Charlie. Ce n'était pas du tout un problème. En comparaison des autres, ta fille a été très chanceuse de s'en tirer avec un jugement aussi léger. Comme tu viens d'en être témoin au cours de cette audience, Bella a juste besoin de traverser les rouages, s'acquitter de son service communautaire et se plier aux exigences de probation pour mineurs, et elle aura rempli les conditions décidées par le tribunal. À partir des documents soumis par Wal-Mart, le procureur a déterminé que son geste était insuffisant et/ou pas assez grave pour être considéré comme un acte de délinquance, et le Conseil de Responsabilisation Communautaire du Comté de Clallam a décidé que Bella recevrait une peine légère. C'est sa première arrestation, et le Conseil en a tenu compte. Tout découle vraiment de ce fait… »

Harry Clearwater fit halte et se retourna pour regarder l'adolescente silencieuse qui marchait derrière eux.

« Bella, tu es vraiment très chanceuse. Je sais que tout le jargon juridique durant cette audience peut avoir été difficile à absorber. Tu devras voir ton agent de probation une fois par mois pendant six mois, et suivre toutes les instructions qu'il te donnera. »

Il fouilla dans sa serviette et en sortit les documents que le procureur lui avait remis lors de l'audience.

« Tu dois te présenter devant le Conseil de Responsabilisation le 8 août. Je vais faire des copies de tous ces documents et les déposer chez toi demain matin. Cette comparution complétera les conditions de ta probation, telles que stipulées aujourd'hui à l'audience. »

Il parcourut l'information une dernière fois.

« Simplement pour réitérer ce que le procureur a dit, tu devras passer un test de dépistage de drogues tous les mois quand tu rencontreras ton agent de probation, et ils sont autorisés à faire des tests de dépistage à domicile en tout temps sans prévenir. Ton agent va t'indiquer l'endroit où tu vas servir tes vingt heures de travail communautaire. Tu n'es pas autorisée à quitter l'État de Washington jusqu'à ce que ta probation soit terminée. Heureusement, ta peine te donne le droit d'avoir ton casier judiciaire effacé dans le futur. Je contacterai à nouveau ton père quand je serai prévenu que tu es éligible pour ça, et nous pourrons nous occuper de soumettre les documents à ce moment-là. »

Il posa une main sur le bras de Bella pour la réconforter.

« Ton père aura des copies de ces faits, ainsi que des choses que nous devrons faire dans l'avenir pour effacer ton dossier pour de bon. Réalises-tu à quel point tu es chanceuse ? Newton a écopé de cinq cent heures de service communautaire et de deux ans de probation. Cheney ne s'en est pas tellement mieux tiré. En tant que ton avocat, je n'aurais vraiment pas pu demander un meilleur aboutissement pour toi, autre qu'une révocation complète des accusations. Tu _es _vraiment chanceuse. »

« Merci, M. Clearwater. Pour _tout_. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle écoutait sa voix bienveillante. Il tapota son bras et se retourna vers un Charlie inquiet qui observait la réaction de sa fille.

Harry serra la main de son ami en silence et marcha en direction de sa voiture. Charlie se tourna pour mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Bella qui pleurait toujours.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu ne feras plus jamais quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je le promets. Jamais plus, papa. »

Elle frotta inconsciemment son poignet en lui répondant. L'ecchymose causée par la menotte était à peine visible à l'œil nu.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne afin de toucher la marque bleuie, seulement pour s'en éloigner rapidement.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé ma colère te faire _ça._ J'étais tellement furieux contre toi que je ne voyais plus clairement. »

« Je sais, papa. J'ai… compris ta colère et je te pardonne. »

Il tint sa main pendant un bref moment avant de la relâcher.

« Veux-tu que nous allions manger une bouchée, petite ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je veux juste rentrer à la maison. J'ai des tonnes de devoirs et je n'ai pas vraiment… »

« Faim ? Je pense que ça fait des jours que tu n'as pas mangé, Bella. »

« Je n'ai pas d'appétit. Est-ce qu'on peut juste retourner à la maison ? Je ne pourrai pas supporter les commérages quand les gens vont me voir. Je dois vraiment remettre un travail dans quelques jours. »

« D'accord, mais je m'attends à ce que tu prennes soin de toi, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Il la surveillait de très près depuis le matin après son arrestation. Quand Charlie avait ouvert sa cellule ce matin-là, Bella était toujours allongée sur le sol, ses yeux gonflés et irrités à cause du torrent de larmes qui avait coulé toute la nuit. Maintenant qu'elle ne mangeait plus, il était encore plus inquiet.

« Je mangerai quelque chose en arrivant à la maison. »

Leur trajet de retour à Forks se fit en silence alors que tous les deux regardaient par leurs fenêtres, sans pourtant voir quoi que ce soit. Tandis qu'il se garait dans leur allée, Charlie décida d'aborder un sujet qu'il n'avait pas mentionné depuis des années.

« Bella, est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux parler de… de ce que la date d'aujourd'hui représente ? »

Sa réaction à sa question lui sembla étrange. Elle secoua la tête et ouvrit la portière, glissant sur le sol humide en ne trouvant rien après quoi s'agripper. Quand elle s'accrocha au siège de la voiture pour se retenir, elle regarda son père avec des yeux vitreux qui ne contenaient plus l'étincelle qu'il était habitué d'y voir.

Il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et la regarda se diriger vers le réfrigérateur, y prenant quelque chose à l'aveuglette et le montant à l'étage avec elle.

Son _quelque chose_ était un morceau de fromage à effilocher, et elle ne le termina même pas.

**ooo**

Bella fut choquée quand elle mit les pieds à l'école secondaire de Forks, le premier jour qu'elle y retourna après _l'incident. _Les gens qui normalement ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention reconnaissaient soudainement sa présence, lui tapotant le dos et lui souriant dans le corridor.

Quand elle sentit un bras la tirer dans la salle de bain, elle suivit sans poser de question, trop perturbée par l'univers alternatif dans lequel elle venait juste d'entrer.

« J'ai essayé d'appeler, mais c'est allé directement à la messagerie vocale. Je présume que ton père t'a enlevé ton téléphone. Il doit avoir été si dur avec toi, Bella. J'ai entendu tes pleurs cette nuit-là. Je voulais tellement être dans cette cellule avec toi afin que nous puissions nous réconforter l'une l'autre. »

À part Alice, Angela avait toujours été sa meilleure amie. Elle tendit les bras et attira Angela vers elle, pleurant dans son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ à l'extérieur ? »

« Nous sommes des célébrités. C'est incroyable la quantité de personnes qui sont venues vers moi pour me remercier d'avoir eu le courage de tenter quelque chose de nouveau. »

Bella leva la tête de son épaule et regarda Angela dans les yeux.

« Courage ? Ce qu'on a fait était dégoûtant, égoïste, illégal… _courageux _? »

Angela hocha la tête en réponse.

« Ça me rend malade aussi, Bells. Ça me dégoûte. Mais je vais être honnête. Ça aide _vraiment. _Je croyais que nous allions nous faire bombarder avec des œufs et que les insultes fuseraient de toutes parts, mais c'est tout le contraire qui se produit. Je ne vais pas me plaindre alors que je pensais que le reste de notre année serait infernal. Sérieusement ? Je sais que ces gens sont cinglés de faire de nous des célébrités, mais je pense que ça aurait été bien pire s'ils nous avaient craché à la figure. »

Bella secoua la tête avec véhémence.

« J'aimerais mieux qu'on me crache dessus parce que je le mérite. C'est _ça _la réalité. S'ils veulent nous mettre sur des piédestaux que nous ne méritons pas… Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter ce genre d'attention. Au moins s'ils étaient en colère contre moi, je pourrais les approuver. Il y aurait un peu d'honnêteté. »

Angela attira Bella contre sa poitrine pour l'étreindre à nouveau.

« Mes parents sont de moins en moins fâchés contre moi à mesure que les jours passent. Ils ne font que parler de ça et dire combien ils sont reconnaissants que je n'aie pas eu d'ennuis plus graves. Est-ce que Charlie a été… »

Bella secoua la tête, son visage humide mouillant l'épaule du chemisier d'Angela.

« Il s'est calmé lui aussi. Il a pris quelques jours de congé et il me surveille presque constamment. Il me colle après comme un anatife. »

Angela rit en entendant son commentaire.

« Il fait des efforts, mais je veux juste avoir la paix. Mais même quand je suis toute seule, je ne peux pas réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? Comment avons-nous pu nous permettre d'aller jusqu'au point où nous étions prêtes à faire _ça _? C'était presque une expérience extra corporelle. J'étais tellement en colère contre Mike quand il a mentionné nos _petites mains_. Il préparait le terrain pour qu'on se joigne à lui. Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour suivre ce connard ? »

« Nous, Bella. Nous. Il marche sur un nuage. Jessica et lui se comportent comme les stars de leur drame primé. Ses parents lui ont dit qu'ils allaient lui acheter une nouvelle voiture après l'obtention de son diplôme pour le récompenser d'avoir essayé d'agir dans le meilleur intérêt de la communauté. »

Bella était incapable de se faire à l'idée d'une telle absurdité. Les nobles raisons derrière son acte de militantisme étaient tombées au bord du chemin en un tas fumant de déchets putrides. Les arguments convaincants de Mike pour protester comme ils l'avaient fait étaient centrés autour de son inquiétude pour l'avenir de leur communauté, en particulier le commerce de ses parents. Maintenant ils allaient lui acheter une nouvelle voiture. Elle se demanda de combien leurs profits avaient vraiment _décliné_ en premier lieu, pour être à ce point généreux dans une situation qui ne méritait aucun honneur.

Elle se sentait encore plus dégoûtée d'avoir choisi de participer parce qu'elle ne s'était pas interrogée sur les motivations personnelles de Mike avant d'agir de façon si téméraire.

« J'ai envie de vomir, rien que de penser à quel point c'est complètement tordu. Ils le _récompensent _pour avoir été arrêté ? Quel genre de parents _fait_ ça ? »

« Mike ne fait rien d'autre que s'en vanter. Sois préparée quand tu le verras. Il n'arrête pas de jubiler et il aime chaque seconde de l'attention qu'il obtient maintenant. Viens, allons en classe. Essaye juste de t'habituer aux réactions des gens. Comme je le disais, à la longue tu pourrais trouver ça plus facile qu'ils soient gentils et non pas _méchants_. »

Elle prit la main de Bella et se dirigeait vers la porte qui menait au couloir principal quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à toute volée. Jessica et Mike firent irruption dans les toilettes des filles, se tenant par la main et souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Mike, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Comme si quelqu'un allait nous reprocher quoi que ce soit. Nous régnons sur cette école dorénavant. Bella, nous voulions venir voir comment tu t'en tirais face au courroux de Charlie. Papa a dit qu'il t'a laissée là-bas pendant toute la nuit. »

Bella acquiesça, ne voulant pas d'une confrontation. Sa colère et son dégoût envers le garçon devant elle étaient palpables.

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop rude avec toi. C'est super que nous n'ayons pas eu trop de problèmes. Je suis content qu'aucun de nous n'ait dû payer le prix fort… »

La voix de Bella tremblait de rage, son ton à peine en-dessous d'un cri.

« Pas dû payer le prix fort ? J'ai payé en perdant le respect de mon père ! J'ai payé en perdant le respect de MOI-MÊME ! Comment peux-tu rester planté là et penser que nous n'avons pas payé pour ce que nous avons fait ? »

« Arrête d'être si dramatique. Tu es toujours si vachement sérieuse, Bella. Donne congé à ton dégoût de toi-même assez longtemps pour voir que je t'ai fait une faveur. Maintenant tout le monde va vénérer le sol sur lequel nous marchons ! »

« Pour les mauvaises raisons ! »

Elle était dégoûtée par la notion qu'on ait fait d'eux des célébrités locales en premier lieu. Elle détestait l'idée que leurs mauvaises actions aient été travesties en légendes méritant l'admiration. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une histoire à dormir debout fondée sur des conneries, définie par des imbéciles aveugles obnubilés par les potins, s'acharnant à créer de faux dieux à adorer.

Elle était impatiente de terminer l'année, d'obtenir son diplôme, et d'en avoir fini avec cet endroit.

Elle lâcha la main d'Angela et se précipita dans le couloir, où une masse de gens écoutaient le tumulte ayant lieu dans les toilettes. Elle se tint très droite et lança un regard sur la foule rassemblée devant elle. Elle raffermit sa détermination et éleva la voix aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sans avoir mal, beuglant son manifeste avec le choc qu'elle ressentait envers tout le monde et le dégoût qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même.

« Ne vous avisez pas de transformer ce que nous avons fait en quelque chose qui devrait être complimenté ! Ce que nous avons fait a montré que nous n'avions aucun respect pour quoi que ce soit, même pas pour nous-mêmes ! »

Les enseignants sortaient de leurs classes pour l'écouter, choqués que Bella Swan, cette fille si tranquille, soit celle qui faisait du bruit dans le couloir.

Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa première classe. Elle assisterait à ses cours et ferait de son mieux pour suivre sa routine normale. Elle refuserait de laisser les autres la traiter d'une façon qu'elle ne méritait pas.

Elle fut réconfortée de voir quelques visages en colère arborer leur mécontentement à l'égard de ses actions. Elle était contente de savoir que derrière leurs ricanements et chuchotements, quelques-uns de ses pairs étaient lucides, et aussi perturbés par ses actions qu_'elle-même_ ne l'était.

Alors que la première semaine tirait à sa fin, les gens commencèrent à l'ignorer durant les classes et dans les corridors. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

**Note de l'auteure :**

**Les contrevenants mineurs sont traités différemment d'un État à l'autre aux États-Unis. J'ai essayé de garder en tête le fait que les lecteurs auront leurs propres interprétations de la loi dans l'État ou le pays où ils vivent. J'ai fait des recherches non seulement sur l'État de Washington, mais aussi sur l'Illinois, l'État de New York, la Californie, le Nouveau Mexique, le Montana, et d'autres pays tels que le Canada, l'Angleterre et l'Australie. J'ai essayé d'utiliser un échantillon représentatif non seulement des États-Unis, mais du monde dans lequel nous vivons. En termes de conséquences juridiques, je voulais que tous les lecteurs puissent être en mesure de comprendre le jugement de Bella. Je ne prétends pas que ce que ces jeunes ont reçu comme peine est une représentation de ce qui se passerait, mais j'ai essayé d'être aussi réaliste qu'un non-juriste peut l'être.** **En faisant mes recherches, j'ai découvert qu'il y a une énorme zone grise en ce qui concerne le droit des mineurs. C'est souvent à la discrétion du juge ou du procureur, et c'est ce que j'ai évoqué dans le cas de Bella, surtout que son délit se limitait au vol d'un brillant à lèvres de 4 dollars. **

**À bientôt**

**Milk**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteure de **_**Scintilla**_** : GothicTemptress **

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40**

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Merci de me suivre dans cette aventure, et bonne lecture.**

_**« Ce n'est pas la charge que nous portons qui nous fait tomber, c'est la façon dont nous la portons. » **__Lena Horne._

**Chapitre 7 : Le poids de la culpabilité (Weight of Guilt)**

**Février 2005**

« Edward, merci d'être venu malgré un si court préavis. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, Jane. C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer une amie de longue date. Travailles-tu toujours pour Greenpeace ? »

« Pas depuis ces dernières années. J'ai décidé de rester un peu plus locale, et je travaille avec les Quileutes dans mes temps libres. Je trouve que les cultures importantes dans la péninsule sont souvent négligées, en particulier lorsque la générosité de l'océan et des cours d'eau procure de quoi subsister, au sens propre comme au figuré. Je trouve ce travail très satisfaisant. C'est merveilleux de découvrir l'harmonie dans la préservation de l'esprit d'une tribu qui est si importante pour le patrimoine de notre région. Tu sais combien les efforts humanitaires ont été importants pour moi par le passé. C'est un changement de rythme rafraîchissant d'être témoin de ça à l'échelle régionale. »

« C'est bien que tu aies choisi quelque chose proche de chez toi. Les gens considèrent souvent les causes à l'étranger comme étant les plus importantes, alors qu'il y a tant à faire ici même. C'est probablement agréable pour ta famille de t'avoir à proximité. »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, songeant à ses enfants et à son mari qui l'attendaient à la maison.

« Comment ça s'est passé pour toi en Afrique ? Le climat politique doit faire en sorte que les choses avancent difficilement. Je peux à peine imaginer les circonstances dangereuses que tu dois éviter. »

« Le danger est tout le temps là. Les luttes tribales rendent ça encore plus difficile. Les problèmes d'eau potable ne s'améliorent pas, et les combats pour s'approprier les ressources naturelles deviennent plus meurtriers de minute en minute. Les rebelles deviennent plus violents et les gouvernements ferment les yeux. C'est terrible d'être témoin de ça, mais essayer de faire les changements nécessaires est gratifiant malgré tout. Je suis juste content d'apprendre que tu as trouvé une cause à soutenir plus près de chez toi. Le monde a besoin de gens comme toi pour que les causes continuent de progresser, Jane. »

Le juge de la Cour Supérieure Jane Volturi répondit avec un sourire timide, regardant les dossiers sur son bureau.

« Je suis sûre que tu es au courant du vol commis chez Wal-Mart il y a quelques jours. »

Il acquiesça en réponse, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Jane Volturi sourit elle aussi.

« Ma réaction, _précisément_. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça a a été une journée… intéressante au tribunal. Mais je suis placée dans une situation unique après avoir supervisé et conseillé les poursuites judiciaires dans ces cas. Le Service de Probation du Comté de Clallam donne généralement des cours obligatoires qui vont de la gestion de la colère au planning familial, mais cette situation requiert quelque chose de _différent_, ne crois-tu pas ? »

_Oh, il était tout à fait d'accord_. Son sourire devint encore plus prononcé sur ses traits ciselés.

« Ils _vont _profiter de tes expériences de vie. »

Jane avait confiance en sa capacité d'influencer les autres et de leur transmettre sa passion au sujet des enjeux mondiaux. Elle avait travaillé avec lui à plusieurs reprises sur diverses causes au cours des années. Edward Cullen était exactement celui dont ces gamins avaient besoin pour leur ouvrir les yeux.

« Me donnerait-on de la latitude dans la façon d'aborder leurs… _décisions _? »

Elle émit un petit rire face à son hésitation et à son choix de mots. Elle sentait qu'il était déjà très enthousiasmé intérieurement.

« Qu'as-tu en tête, Edward ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr, toutefois je sais que _tu _sais que je crois fermement en l'activisme et aux gens qui essayent de parler pour ceux qui n'ont peut-être pas trouvé leur voix. »

Jane opina, sachant très bien l'impact qu'il pourrait avoir sur leurs vies après en avoir terminé avec eux.

« Voilà _ce_ que je propose. Tu peux mener la classe dans la direction que tu veux, aussi longtemps que tu n'encourages pas ces jeunes à agir de manière irresponsable ou illégale dans l'avenir. Je pense que si quelqu'un peut leur donner un aperçu de la façon d'exprimer efficacement et convenablement leur dissidence, c'est _toi_. Je vais te donner toute la latitude et tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour le faire. »

« Dans ce cas j'accepte de donner ce cours. »

« Excellent. Je te demanderais seulement de ne pas avoir de contacts avec les parties concernées avant le cours. Je précise ceci parce que j'ai remarqué, dans les dossiers de la police, qu'Isabella Swan avait nommé ta mère en tant que contact d'urgence, donc je présume qu'il y a une certaine familiarité ici. Si une poursuite civile s'ensuivait, je ne voudrais pas fournir de munitions en montrant quelque conflit d'intérêts que ce soit impliquant une classe organisée par le tribunal. Je préférerais que tu te fasses discret jusqu'à ce que le cours ait eu lieu. Après ça, il n'y aura plus de problèmes du point de vue juridique. »

Edward avait prévu d'aller visiter les Swan cet après-midi là, afin de remercier Bella pour les tartes et s'excuser auprès d'elle pour la façon dont il l'avait traitée. Ses propres expériences lui avaient appris qu'il valait mieux corriger ses erreurs en s'y attaquant dès que possible.

Immédiatement après avoir démissionné de chez BP, il avait donné tous ses gains aux différents organismes voués à l'assainissement de l'environnement endommagé par le déversement, ainsi qu'aux fonds de bienfaisance destinés à aider ceux dont les moyens de subsistance avaient été affectés par la tragédie. Il croyait qu'il devait personnellement tenter d'arranger les choses. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

Bella ne ferait pas exception.

Après qu'Alice soit venue à son domicile tôt le matin après l'arrestation de Bella pour l'écorcher vif, il avait réalisé comment ses commentaires avaient pu heurter les sentiments de Bella. Il se rappelait que Renée était décédée à cette époque de l'année, et pourtant il n'avait jamais imaginé combien sa perte affecterait sa fille tant d'années plus tard.

Il se sentait privilégié de ne pas avoir de cadre de référence que personne dans sa famille ne soit décédé. Le fait que Bella soit encore en deuil, dix ans plus tard, était quelque chose d'inconnu pour lui. Il était heureux qu'Alice lui ait remis les idées en place. Elle le faisait toujours.

Il irait aussitôt qu'il le _pourrait_.

**ooo**

Charlie marcha rapidement pour aller répondre à la porte, agacé que quelqu'un vienne interrompre le tournoi annuel professionnel de pêche au bar sur le Canal des Sports. Sa fille était devenue une recluse, l'évitant à chaque occasion qu'elle avait de le faire, et il était très heureux d'éviter tout le monde dans la même foulée. L'évitement semblait être le mécanisme d'adaptation de choix dans le foyer des Swan.

_Retour aux vieilles habitudes, en d'autres termes._

La porte s'ouvrit et une jolie femme aux cheveux roux le salua.

« Chef Swan ? Je suis Victoria Smith, l'agent de probation d'Isabella. Je suis ici pour faire un test de dépistage de drogues et pour confirmer que nous avons la bonne adresse. Est-elle disponible ? »

Bella fut en bas de l'escalier avant que Charlie n'ait pu répondre. Il garda la porte ouverte et fit entrer la visiteuse.

« Je suis là. »

« Parfait. Tu peux m'appeler Mme Smith. Y a-t-il un endroit propice où nous pourrions parler de ce qui est attendu de toi ? »

« La cuisine est par là. »

Bella l'escorta rapidement à travers le couloir et jeta un coup d'œil aux comptoirs impeccables, contente d'avoir nettoyé plus tôt ce matin. Victoria sortit un dossier de sa serviette et le déposa sur la table.

« Ce dossier contient tout ce qui est exigé de toi pendant les six prochains mois. Je vais te poser quelques questions supplémentaires. Je te prierais de prendre un moment pour regarder la première feuille dans ton dossier. Est-ce que ces renseignements personnels sont exacts ? »

Bella vérifia son numéro de sécurité sociale, sa date de naissance et son adresse, et hocha la tête.

« Paraphe ici, s'il te plaît. »

Les nerfs firent trembler la main de Bella alors que l'encre rouge du stylo s'infiltrait dans les fibres de la feuille blanche qu'elle regardait.

L'agent de probation lui tendit une autre feuille.

« Il me faut tes initiales ici et ici. »

Les ongles roses de Mme Smith miroitèrent contre le papier blanc qu'elle indiquait. Bella regarda furtivement ses propres ongles pendant un moment. Abîmés et sales. Elle recourba ses doigts sous sa paume pour les dissimuler à la vue de la visiteuse.

« Je vais te voir dans une semaine, à 10h le matin. L'adresse du Service de Probation est sur la deuxième page. Le Conseil de Responsabilisation veut que tu assistes à un cours déterminé par le tribunal, et qui sera donné dans deux semaines, à 11h au Palais de Justice du Comté de Clallam. Tu _dois _être présente pour cette classe. Des informations supplémentaires peuvent être trouvées en bas de cette feuille. »

Elle fouilla dans les documents destinés à Bella et en retira une feuille de papier rose.

« Le Conseil de Responsabilisation a aussi déterminé que tu allais faire ton service communautaire à la Maison de Santé de Forks. Tu as trois jours ouvrables pour te présenter à Billy Black pour ton service. »

Bella tressaillit en entendant le nom de Billy. C'était un bon ami de son père et de M. Clearwater. Elle savait qu'il serait bon envers elle, mais elle redoutait l'embarras d'avoir à lui faire face.

Elle aurait voulu ne pas vivre dans une si petite ville, où tout le monde savait tout. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir tout simplement _disparaître_.

« Il est conscient que tu vas à l'école et il va organiser ton horaire pour t'accommoder. Es-tu en mesure de me donner un échantillon d'urine maintenant ? Tu devras te soumettre à un test de dépistage de drogue chaque fois que nous allons nous rencontrer. Si tu as besoin de quelques minutes, peut-être voudrais-tu boire un peu d'eau… »

« Je devrais être en mesure d'y aller, Mme Smith. »

Victoria fouilla dans sa mallette et en sortit un sac en plastique rempli avec le matériel nécessaire.

« Les instructions sont à l'intérieur du sac. Assure-toi de visser le couvercle du contenant hermétiquement puis de sceller le sac en haut quand tu auras mis l'échantillon à l'intérieur. »

Bella prit le sac des mains de Victoria et se rendit à la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint et Victoria lui tendit un grand sac brun pour qu'elle y range son échantillon.

« Merci. Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, Isabella. Et vous aussi, Chef Swan. On se revoit samedi à 10h, Isabella. »

Bella acquiesça et tint la porte ouverte tandis que Victoria quittait la maison.

Elle se retourna et vit son père qui était assis à la table de la cuisine, en train de passer à travers toute la paperasse. Il lui montra une feuille bleue et elle la lui prit des mains.

« Note ces dates sur le calendrier pour être sûre de ne pas les oublier. »

Elle utilisa un stylo rouge pour entourer les dates en question, puis elle essaya de trouver à nouveau refuge dans sa forteresse au deuxième étage.

« Pas si vite, Bells. Je dois te parler au sujet d'un coup de fil que j'ai reçu de l'école hier. Est-ce que l'école est soudainement devenue très difficile pour toi ? Un de tes professeurs a téléphoné pour demander où étaient tes devoirs. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler ? »

Elle savait que Charlie essayait juste d'être un bon père, mais elle se sentait trop embrouillée mentalement pour lui répondre convenablement. Le poids de sa culpabilité transformait en fardeau chaque décision qu'elle prenait, et cela incluait ne pas terminer ses devoirs. Elle savait qu'elle ne prenait pas de saines décisions personnelles en ce qui concernait ses études, mais elle ne se sentait plus la force de sauvegarder les apparences.

Son dégoût d'elle-même l'empêchait de considérer les ramifications. Son acceptation à Stanford était basée sur ses notes parfaites, ses résultats de tests exceptionnels, et une ambitieuse charge de cours tout au long de ses études secondaires. En ce moment, la seule ambition de Bella était de fuir cette conversation avec son père.

Elle regarda Charlie avec ses yeux vides.

« Je vais aller travailler sur ces devoirs maintenant. »

Elle tourna les talons et monta l'escalier avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser d'autres questions.

Il choisit de ne pas insister, et elle choisit de ne pas s'en soucier.

**ooo**

La première rencontre de Bella avec Mme Smith au bureau de probation se déroula sans histoires. Des questions simples, faire pipi dans le verre, on se revoit dans un mois… Ce n'était pas aussi stressant qu'elle l'avait présumé, et Bella était reconnaissante pour ce fait.

Billy Black était accueillant et gentil. Il permit à Bella de venir passer quatre heures tous les soirs, directement après l'école, et elle termina son service communautaire à l'intérieur d'une semaine.

Elle tomba dans une routine d'évitement et de solitude. Elle passait la porte, subissait l'interrogatoire obligatoire quotidien de deux minutes de son père, puis retournait en haut pour se cacher de lui, du monde… d'elle-même, surtout.

Elle était contente qu'Esmée soit en voyage à Amsterdam avec Alice pour aider celle-ci à lancer une nouvelle entreprise. À l'occasion, ses câlins et sa présence réconfortante manquaient à Bella, mais c'était plus facile de demeurer dans son état de déni sans la proximité de la femme la plus importante dans sa vie. Elle était heureuse d'avoir l'opportunité de parler avec elle et Alice au téléphone de temps à autres, et rien de plus.

Elle s'habitua à sa nouvelle normalité, reconnaissante en constatant que tout le monde semblait la laisser tranquille. C'est pourquoi elle fut choquée lorsque son père vint dans sa chambre un après-midi, tenant un cadeau enveloppé.

« Bells, je… j'ai pensé que ceci pourrait te plaire. Je l'ai vu, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être un truc que tu aimerais lire. Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur, aussi. »

Il lui adressa un sourire contenu et lui tendit le présent, se tournant pour quitter la pièce en vitesse.

Charlie ne s'attarda pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse le remercier. Elle déchira le papier et regarda la couverture, étonnée par la sagacité de son père.

_Trouver Son But, par Rosalie Hale_

S'il avait su lui acheter un livre de croissance personnelle comme celui-ci, Bella réalisa qu'il devait être plus observateur qu'elle ne l'avait présumé.

Elle ouvrit le livre et tomba sur un message inscrit sur la couverture intérieure :

_Bells,_

_Ce livre appartenait à ta mère et je me rappelle qu'elle le lisait souvent. Je suis sûr qu'elle voudrait que tu l'aies en ta possession maintenant._

_Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours._

_Papa._

Elle tint le livre sur sa poitrine, très émue de savoir que sa mère avait touché ces mêmes pages.

Impulsivement, Bella bondit hors de son lit et se précipita en bas des escaliers, passant un bras autour du cou de son père tandis que son autre main coinçait le livre entre leurs poitrines. Il enroula ses bras autour du dos de sa fille et la serra très fort contre lui pour la première fois depuis des années, leurs corps entourant ce qui avait été un bien précieux de la femme qui leur manquait désespérément à tous les deux.

« Merci, papa. »

Il hocha la tête en réponse et continua de la tenir dans une étreinte réconfortante. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait la présence de Renée depuis son décès.

Ce ne serait pas la dernière.


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteure de **_**Scintilla**_** : GothicTemptress **

**Traductrice de la version française : Milk40**

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Merci de me suivre dans cette aventure, et bonne lecture.**

**Note de l'auteure : les faits rapportés dans ce chapitre sont basés sur des événements/concepts de notre marché et de notre monde. Encore une fois je me suis permis une certaine liberté en ce qui concerne les aspects juridiques de cette histoire.**

**Chapitre 8 : L'éthique des Crunch 'n Munch, première partie**

**Février 2005**

Ils attendirent en groupe dans le hall du Palais de Justice, la pluie martelant les grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parking alors que de fortes rafales de vent fouettaient l'averse contre le côté du bâtiment.

« Weber, Swan, Newton, Stanley, Cheney, suivez-moi ! »

La fonctionnaire les fit passer devant les cellules de détention et les conduisit le long d'un corridor latéral, dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'interrogatoire avec une grande table au milieu. La grande paroi de verre à l'une des extrémités reflétait la stérilité sévère de la pièce.

Bella regarda leurs reflets dans le miroir alors qu'ils cherchaient leurs places, et elle se demanda s'ils étaient observés.

Ils prirent place dans les sièges qu'on leur avait attribués. Un cahier à spirales, un morceau de papier plié avec leur nom en caractères gras noirs et un crayon taillé étaient placés en face de chaque chaise. Ils enlevèrent leurs vestes trempées et les drapèrent sur le dossier de leurs chaises. Les sons qu'ils émirent en s'installant dans leurs sièges grinçants résonnèrent sur les murs froids.

« J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une classe sur la contraception ou quelque chose du genre. J'en ai ma claque des discussions sur les rapports sexuels protégés qu'on nous enfonce dans la gorge… »

Une voix ferme et profonde interrompit les jérémiades de Mike.

« Pas de préservatifs aujourd'hui, M. Newton, bien que la discussion sur les choses enfoncées dans votre gorge aurait pu être différente si vous aviez été incarcéré. Je suis sûr que votre visage juvénile aurait été une addition bienvenue parmi le reste des criminels dans la population générale. »

La mâchoire de Bella s'affaissa sous le choc provoqué en entendant _cette_ voix. Elle sombra dans son siège, essayant désespérément de disparaître sous la table alors que le locuteur pénétrait complètement dans la salle par la porte ouverte. Son bruissement dans sa chaise fit tomber sur le plancher en une éclaboussure sonore les gouttes de pluie s'accrochant toujours au tissu de sa veste une éclaboussure à l'image de son désespoir en chute libre alors que sa tentative de se cacher attirait l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce.

Edward Cullen était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir dans cette classe. Elle était mortifiée et il se sentit désolé pour elle après avoir vu l'expression de déchéance sur son visage. Cette expression de terreur et d'embarras qu'elle arborait lui faisait mal.

Il révoqua son inquiétude avant que les traits de son visage ne révèlent ses préoccupations à ceux derrière la paroi de verre. Edward espéra que Bella arriverait à comprendre que le juge Volturi était témoin de ce séminaire et qu'on attendait de lui qu'il se montre très dur envers eux. Le père de Bella était présent, ainsi que Mme Weber. Ils avaient un public. Jane Volturi avait dit très clairement qu'elle espérait voir de la contrition et des réactions émotionnelles durant la classe à cause des peines légères que les cinq mineurs avaient reçues.

La lourde porte claqua derrière lui, et ils sursautèrent à l'intensité inattendue des secousses audibles du métal résonnant contre les murs qui les entouraient.

« Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne sauraient pas qui je suis, mon nom est Edward Cullen. On m'a demandé de parler avec vous aujourd'hui au sujet de vos actions. Compte tenu de la nature de vos arrestations, je possède des compétences uniques pour discuter avec vous. Nous avons tous quelque chose en commun. Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans des situations moins que désirables impliquant des compagnies énormes et influentes. J'ai quitté mon poste au sein de _cette_ énorme société parce que je ne croyais plus en ce qu'elle représentait. Vos actions semblent refléter cette même conviction, quoique de façon inappropriée. »

Il jeta délibérément un regard à chacun des occupants de la salle aseptisée pour jauger leurs réactions. Edward était conscient du fait que les potins se propageaient rapidement à Forks. Quand il nota que leurs visages exprimaient le souvenir, il ne s'étendit pas sur son passé. Ils connaissaient déjà son histoire. Celle-ci était bien documentée – un livre ouvert.

« J'ai quitté cet environnement parce qu'il était en conflit avec mes convictions personnelles et éthiques. Vous avez décidé de commettre un acte illégal pour des raisons similaires. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour sanctionner vos actions. Je suis ici pour expliquer pourquoi ces décisions étaient contre-productives et erronées. Je suis ici pour vous donner des exemples concrets expliquant pourquoi votre ignorance aurait pu ruiner vos perspectives d'avenir. Si vous aviez eu dix-huit ans, vous auriez subi les sanctions légales de l'un des états les plus sévères de notre pays en matière de vol à l'étalage. Une année chronologique de plus, et vous auriez pu complètement ruiner votre avenir. »

Il fixa Ben et Mike de son regard sévère. Il savait, suite à la lecture des rapports, que c'étaient eux qui avaient volé la plupart des marchandises. Il savait également qu'ils étaient les deux principaux acteurs qui avaient entraîné les autres sur la mauvaise pente.

« Quelqu'un qui a un dossier criminel se voit dépouillé de son droit de vote, il lui est impossible de devenir salarié dans un emploi mieux rémunéré, ou de voyager sans que ses moindres mouvements ne soient scrutés à la loupe. »

Edward se tourna pour regarder les jeunes femmes à sa droite, remarquant les larmes contenues qui reflétaient leur embarras. Bella avait peine à retenir les siennes, et Angela n'avait pas l'air beaucoup mieux. Il était sûr de voir des larmes s'écouler avant que la classe ne soit terminée, et il grimaça à cette pensée.

« Une arrestation, si vous aviez eu un an de plus, serait très difficile à effacer de votre dossier. Elle vous suivrait chaque fois que vous tenteriez d'obtenir un prêt dans une banque, ou quand un employeur potentiel lirait attentivement les dossiers publics pour une vérification des antécédents. Réalisez-vous les ramifications que vos décisions auraient pu avoir sur votre vie si vous aviez fait ce choix étourdi quelques mois plus tard ? Vous auriez pu être poursuivis en justice en tant qu'adultes. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en réponse, la crainte évidente sur leurs visages.

« J'ai lu vos dossiers et j'ai été informé des faits généraux entourant votre tentative désastreuse d'anarchie, mais je sens que j'ai besoin d'avoir une meilleure compréhension de vos raisons avant de pouvoir aborder la leçon à venir. Ai-je raison de conjecturer que M. Newton était le cerveau derrière ce style unique et catastrophique de protestation ? »

Mike parla rapidement pour se défendre.

« Nous avons discuté de l'activisme dans la classe d'histoire en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Martin Luther King. Le professeur nous a donné des exemples de diverses manifestations pour montrer comment le discours peut avoir lieu quand un groupe de gens deviennent mécontents de quelque chose. »

« Martin Luther King n'a-t-il pas été _lui-même_ montré en exemple, dans ce contexte, ou avez-vous complètement négligé les moyens honorables de discourir ? N'avez-vous pas été inspirés par la façon dont il abordait l'activisme ? »

« Après avoir visionné en classe les images du film de divers événements, nous avons jugé que les manifestations contre le sommet du G8 avaient recueilli le plus de réactions, eu le plus d'impact… »

Ben interrompit Mike au milieu de sa phrase.

« Je suis allé en ligne et j'ai appris au sujet d'un mouvement appelé 'La Journée Sans Achat', où les citoyens sont encouragés à ne rien acheter pendant une journée, pour protester. Ça m'a conduit vers un article au sujet d'un groupe anarchiste à Montréal qui a fondé le mouvement 'La Journée du Vol.' »

Mike ne permit pas à Ben de continuer, sa voix de plus en plus en colère.

« Nous voulions répondre de façon éthique et autorisée aux capitalistes qui vont assécher notre communauté, tuer nos commerces, affaiblir notre économie, diminuer les normes de soins de santé des employés… »

« Je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire, M. Newton. »

Edward se déplaça lentement autour de la salle en parlant.

« L'activisme économique peut être un outil puissant pour faire entendre vos voix. Quand il est fait correctement, avec des moyens légaux, il peut être très efficace. Que comptiez-vous tous faire avec le butin ? Le donner à des œuvres de charité, comme des Robin des Bois des temps modernes ? »

Mike et Ben secouèrent la tête, et il arrêta de marcher pour dévisager les deux garçons avec incrédulité. Son attention se concentra ensuite sur les autres personnes présentes, ses yeux se posant sur Bella. Il avait été curieux à propos du processus de pensée qui l'avait incitée à faire le choix de participer au crime. Il présumait que sa décision avait été impulsive. Sa bouche, ouverte sous le choc, prouvait ses hypothèses. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences et maintenant il en avait la confirmation.

Il détourna le regard de ses yeux tristes et toisa les autres en parlant.

« Lorsque vous commettez un vol à l'étalage, le magasin à qui vous volez doit augmenter ses prix pour remplacer la marchandise manquante. Alors, en réalité, vous augmentez les prix pour l'ensemble de la communauté. Votre morale est discutable. Toute cette rébellion était basée sur les désirs égoïstes de _garder_ ce que vous avez volé. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que si vous aviez donné les articles volés, cela aurait rendu vos actions acceptables. C'était pour satisfaire votre rage à propos de ce qui arriverait à votre communauté, et ça n'a rien apporté de positif sauf vous procurer des choses que vous ne vouliez pas avoir à payer, au détriment du plus grand nombre ! »

Après avoir lu la déposition de Bella, Edward se sentait encore plus responsable de l'avoir mise dans l'état d'esprit qui lui avait fait prendre ses pauvres décisions. Les tentatives de Mike Newton de défendre leurs actions dérangeaient Edward, mais jamais autant que l'expression vaincue sur le visage de Bella alors qu'elle réalisait juste à quel point ils avaient tous eu tort.

La réfutation aiguë de Mike rompit le silence.

« Peut-être que ça faisait partie de notre stratégie. S'ils devaient augmenter leurs prix, ils seraient moins compétitifs dans la communauté de Forks. La hausse des prix chez Wal-Mart ferait en sorte que les gens seraient moins susceptibles d'y faire leurs achats ! »

Edward regarda longuement le garçon qui abordait la situation avec naïveté alors que tellement plus était en jeu.

« Et en agissant de façon illégale, vous avez maintenant accablé votre Comté avec le coût de vos arrestations, de la main-d'œuvre pour traiter vos cas, votre probation, vos tests de dépistage de drogues et vos… »

Il reporta son attention sur les occupants qu'il cherchait, sachant combien ses mots seraient déchirants pour eux. Il savait que cette classe était surveillée et il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Le juge Volturi voulait voir des larmes et des remords.

« Tout ça pour un tube de brillant à lèvres Lip Smackers de 4$ et un fond de teint Revlon. »

Les yeux de Bella et d'Angela demeurèrent baissés alors que les larmes coulaient sur leurs chemisiers. Il se retourna pour fixer les garçons de son regard sévère.

« Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des voleurs ! Vous essayez de justifier votre protestation en rationalisant un acte illégal. Comment votre groupe peut-il justifier ce genre d'actions, comment pouvez-vous vous fixer des normes si basses ? »

Ben prit la parole.

« Nous sentions qu'il était de notre devoir de faire quelque chose. »

Edward secoua la tête en réponse.

« Avez-vous tous envisagé de vous tenir à l'entrée avec des pancartes ? Une campagne populaire pour informer les résidents au sujet de vos craintes ? De vos préoccupations ? Des faits présentant la façon dont chaque emploi créé par Wal-Mart enlève près de deux emplois dans la communauté environnante en général ? Avez-vous pensé à faire du porte-à-porte pour distribuer des prospectus exposant les raisons pour lesquelles vous croyez que les résidents devraient essayer de dépenser leur argent dans les entreprises familiales de la ville ? »

Mike était debout maintenant, rubicond et tremblant.

« Ces choses n'empêcheront pas Wal-Mart de faire de l'argent ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et un agent de police se précipita à l'intérieur.

« Ai-je besoin de vous faire menotter à cette chaise pour m'assurer que vous restiez assis, M. Newton ? »

Mike secoua la tête, se rasseyant. L'autorité dans la voix d'Edward ne laissait aucune place à l'argumentation.

« Je vous rappellerai à tous qu'il s'agit d'un séminaire fixé par le tribunal et qu'il y aura des conséquences juridiques si vous dérangez cette classe ou causez du désordre. Vous devez vous contrôler. Est-ce que c'est clair, M. Newton ? »

Mike acquiesça, résolu à se contrôler par égard pour sa période de probation. Il décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas argumenter.

« Donc, vous disiez que vous vouliez empêcher Wal-Mart de faire de l'argent. Vous n'auriez même pas réussi à atteindre votre objectif, mais je vais y revenir dans un instant. Quel genre de voiture conduisez-vous, M. Newton ? »

« Une BMW. »

Bella leva les yeux pour observer le reflet d'Edward dans la paroi de verre alors qu'il se tenait derrière elle. Il avait l'air puissant alors qu'il surplombait leurs formes assises, un rappel imposant de la raison de leur présence ici, et pourquoi c'était lui qui leur délivrait le message. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand il rencontra son regard dans la réflexion. Elle pensait qu'elle serait embarrassée quand il découvrirait sa tentative secrète de le regarder, mais ça la calma. Il savait qu'_elle_ savait que ce qu'ils avaient fait était mal, et cela la calma considérablement tandis qu'il continuait de s'adresser à Mike comme elle se languissait de le faire depuis qu'elle avait découvert que ses parents allaient récompenser ses actions en lui offrant une nouvelle voiture.

« Est-ce que vos parents ont acheté cette voiture pour vous ? »

Mike hocha la tête.

« Je peux donc affirmer sans risque d'erreur que vous avez peur de voir votre train de vie changer si leur magasin ferme ses portes ? »

Mike baissa les yeux sur la table, son signe de tête à peine perceptible.

« Voyez-vous tous comment vos décisions étaient basées sur les consommateurs restants ? Nous vivons dans une économie axée sur le consommateur. Les magasins gigantesques comme Wal-Mart sont le résultat de la demande des clients. Les clients veulent plus, ils le veulent à bon marché, et ils le veulent _maintenant_. Avec un peu de chance, ils peuvent tout trouver dans un seul endroit, de manière à n'avoir qu'un arrêt à faire quand ils font leurs courses. De nombreux clients sont occupés à trimer dur, à gagner leur salaire, travaillant de longues heures, parfois comme des esclaves, sur des jobs dont ils ne se soucient probablement pas beaucoup. Ils veulent se procurer ce dont ils ont besoin facilement et à peu de frais. C'est ce qui caractérise le consommateur moyen, et c'est ce qui fait que les magasins comme Wal-Mart sont si attrayants pour beaucoup de gens. »

Il continua de marcher derrière leurs sièges en parlant, son dynamisme et son rythme se consolidant alors que son point bouillonnait sous la force de son enthousiasme à transmettre le message qui allait servir de base pour l'ensemble de la discussion à venir.

« Vous êtes tous entrés chez Wal-Mart et avez choisi des choses que vous vouliez, comme le font tous les consommateurs. Mais vos actions ne font que montrer à quel point votre compréhension de la réalité est faussée, puisque vous pensez que tout vous est dû. Alors que les consommateurs normaux vont à la caisse pour _payer_ les articles dont ils ont besoin, vous avez décidé de voler. Vous avez pris ce qui ne vous appartient pas. Pour résumer simplement, vous vous êtes rabaissés jusqu'à n'être que de petits délinquants, sous la fausse bannière de l'activisme. Maintenant Mike Newton va pouvoir garder sa BMW. Quelle noble cause. »

Des sanglots remplirent la salle et Edward fit le tour de celle-ci avant de s'asseoir, attendant que les reniflements s'estompent. Même Ben combattait les larmes. Les seules deux personnes dans la pièce qui ne pleuraient pas étaient ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Mike et Jessica roulèrent tous les deux des yeux à l'hystérie dramatique qui les entourait. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de ne pas être le centre d'attention.

Bella et Angela étaient dégoûtées par leur manque de réaction. Il était clair qu'Edward l'était aussi quand sa voix devint tout à coup plus sévère.

« Ouvrez les carnets devant vous et commencez à prendre des notes ! »

**À suivre…**


End file.
